Once Upon A One Night Stand
by EricTheNorthman
Summary: AH Bella meets Edward, there's a bar, drinking and yes a one night stand! They never exchanged anything but first names, so how will they find each other again,and what news will Bella have to share? There is abuse and possibly some cruelty/beware rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I guess with all stories the first chapter is often filler, giving people a chance to get to know your characters, so I promise that if you stick with my story you will enjoy it. That is of course as long as it comes across on paper the same way it has been playing out in my head! Also it is rated M for a reason so please keep that mind as you read.**

**Hope you all enjoy! ~Jacquie **

Bella POV

Life as I know it, is about to change. For the better of course. I can not believe I am pretty much finished my College years, well with the exception of course of a few final exams to write.

I had done my internship with the Vermont Community College as a teaching assistant to three different professors. I was quite excited to have gotten the position as it was not too far a drive from my apartment that was comfortably located between both VCC and Dartmouth, where I was now about to graduate with my teaching degree.

It had been more then difficult to deal with the death of both my parents in my first year of studies at Dartmouth, and once I had finally gotten past the shock of that I had realized that I was also now going to have to start all over at a new school as I would never be able to pay for Dartmouth. I knew I could finish out the year as it was already paid for, what I wasn't counting on was that both my parents had been insured for what seemed like an insane amount to me as the insurance was set up to be paid out at triple their premium if due to an accidental death. Needless to say I was able to continue my education here at Dartmouth, which would also insure much better chances of getting the jobs I would most prefer at School's of my choosing.

Angela, who happens to be one of my best friends was insisting that although we were not quite finished up with schooling. We were to go out tonight, meeting up with a few friends to celebrate the end of one era and the start of a new one. One filled with success and great things to come she stated. It turns out we were meeting up with her boyfriend Ben and a few of his friends. I had only met them all a few times, and was not looking forward to an evening of fighting off the advances of his friend Jake.

I made Angela promise to provide some relief through the evening helping to keep him away from me, or I would head home immediately. Jake was nice enough sure, and I had gone out on two or three dates with him but I wasn't looking for anything in the relationship department. Preferring to concentrate on my studies and soon I would be heading back to the Seattle area to begin my first teaching job at OverLake Christian Academy.

I, myself attended public school but have always heard so much about the Academy that I have wanted that to be my first teaching job since the day I entered college. My grades were excellent both before and during college and that combined with my letters of recommendation from all the professors at VCC and of course Professor Jillian Heisse from Dartmouth I was a shoe in for one of the two open postings with the Academy.

So in a few short weeks I will be heading home, home to my the modest house my parents had still been occupying at the time of their death. It also was of course left to me, so at least I was going back to the warm memories of home. Ben and Angela were coming as well. Angela had yet to find a teaching job but Ben was beginning his first writing job with the Seattle Herald. So they were going to be somewhat set up when they got there.

I was also quite excited that they were going to be meeting my friends from back home. There were a few that I still really kept any contact with but I was extremely close with those few. First of course would be Rosalie Hale, we had gone to middle school together and had always remained close. She was like a sister to me, I would assume anyway considering I was an only child and really have obviously not a sibling sort of relationship. Needless to say I love her, more then anything. She is as close to family as I have left in this world.

Then there is Mike Newton, all through middle school and part of high school he was constantly hanging off me trying to get me to be his 'girlfriend'. I was so happy when he finally decided to go out with Jessica Stanley, we were finally able to just be the friends we were meant to be. Next to Rose I probably talk to Mike more then anyone and he is also one of my best friends. Jessica I can do without, but they are kind of a package deal now. He managed to knock her up right out of high school and married her, he loves both her and their little boy Michael. He along with his mom run Newton's their family hardware store.

Lauren Mallory, god there is not too much to say about her. She was and still is the town tramp, looking to marry money. She and Jessica are best friends, so we still have to put up with her somewhat. She and Jessica are both nurses at Seattle General. I am told that the Chief of Staff there is a rather attractive older gentleman by the name of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who by the way is happily married to the love of his life Esme. Of course that doesn't stop Lauren from falling all over him whenever she gets a chance. I'm told they have a few grown children (Carlisle and Esme, that is) One is at Harvard Law, while another is attending Medical School somewhere, following in his fathers footsteps and then there is Alice. She is all about fashion, she opened her own Fashion Boutique and is married to Jasper Hale, yes he and Rose are twins. That connection between Rose and Alice is why I have on occasion met Alice.

She is, well there are so many ways to describe her. She's insanely hyper, constantly bouncing around. I swear she can not stand still for a second. She is super sweet and friendly, you can't help but love her even if she is annoying as all hell! I made the mistake of letting her dress me for graduation, she says I will forever value her opinion now that I have exposed myself to her world. Yes, she is crazy, but I am also now heading out for the evening in none other then an Alice Cullen-Hale creation. One that she claimed made my ladies (boobs) look phenominal and shows off what she also said were legs that were to die for. I paired the little black skirt with the 4 inch heels that wrapped around my ankles and slightly up my leg. I have to admit that I did look rather good.

As soon as I left my building, and walked out onto the sidewalk I seen Ben's jeep rolling to a stop. They had claimed that I should not drive myself to the little pub we were heading to as I should feel free to live a little. Celebrate my accomplishments as well as my new job.

Ben had whistled, yelling out something about my legs in those damn shoes. While Angela smirked at me.

"It's a shame we are not heading to a club somewhere Bella, god you look great! Oh well, I guess all the men in that little pub will be able to drool all over you." She stated.

"yeah, yeah Angela. I guess it's a good thing that I am not looking for anything from anyone tonight. Including Jake!" I gave her a pointed look as I made sure she got my reminder to keep him under wraps for the evening.

"I got it Bella, plus Ben had a little talk with him. He knows you just want to have a good time, and it doesn't include any male companionship." Angela said as she quietly laughed at her own statement.

Neither one of us would have thought for one second that the events that were about to take place this night, would have been at all what would occur. Or how much they would change all of our lives, mine more then any other.

The pub was packed when we entered. There was no way in hell we would gotten a table if not for Jake and Tyler already being there. They had managed to grab a table in the back corner.

"Were you saying something about a club, Ang? Holy smokes, we may as well be in one!" I yelled over at her as the noise was insane.

"Yeah really, standing room only eh?" Ben added.

"Not even Ben! Where do you think there is honestly any room for new customers to stand? Is it usually this busy?" I asked

"God no, there are usually a few tables open. I guess we're not the only ones celebrating!"

He hollered across the table as we were about to take a seat with Jake and Tyler. I was quick to scoot between Tyler and Ang, knowing that he had never had any interest in bothering with me. It was obvious by the look on Jakes face that he was thrilled with how quickly I had made sure he couldn't take a seat beside me. That of course only told me that he didn't exactly have any intention of respecting my wishes to be left alone for the evening.

We had been here about an hour or so and had knocked back a few drinks plus the shoots that each of us had purchased for the table. Needless to say I was feeling pretty good by this time. Jake had managed to somehow now be sitting in Tyler's seat as Tyler was busy at the table next to us, chatting up a short little blond.

I heard Ben ask Angela to dance, so I was quick to let them know I was heading to the bathroom. Angela gave me an apologetic smile as she and Ben sauntered off to the dance floor. I took my time in the bathroom hoping that Jake would maybe have moved on to the friend of Tyler's new interest for the evening or that Ang would be back at the table.

Luck was not in my corner tonight, as I rounded the edge of the bar I noticed Jake sitting at the table alone. His head down slightly, looking at what I can only assume to be our drinks that he had taken upon himself to order a new round of. Yep, he was trying to get me drunk enough to give in to him…not likely. I chuckled to myself.

I spotted Kim, a girl I recognized from one of my classes last term. I really didn't know her but hell we occasionally shared a laugh or two in class. I headed her way and couldn't help but notice the 'God' that was about to take a shot at the pool table next to hers. He wasn't paying any attention to me, but his friend had glanced my way before he bet the god like creature $50 he couldn't make that shot. Then he smiled at me. I couldn't help myself as I was about to glide past 'god' himself I very discreetly knocked the back end of his pool cue and he over shot his ball. I smirked then winked at his friend, who was all smiles.

"That's $50 my boy, let's go cough it up!" He winked back at me while he laughed at 'gods' reaction.

"Not so fast James, what do you say to double or nothing on this next shot?" Came the respnose.

Oh my god! His voice was smooth as velvet. I swear I grew just a little wet in my lady parts just from his voice alone. James had agreed and he had go around the table to make the next shot and I could tell he was being cocky, absolutely sure that this next shot was his.

He just happened to look up at me as he was lining up his shot and that's when I really seen him. My breath hitched, I knew he was gorgeous to look at but his vibrant green eyes and beautifully mussed bronze sex hair just took the cake. Without even realizing I had leaned against Kim's table and lifted my right leg to gently rub against my left thigh, trying to ease the throbbing my lady bits were now doing. I lightly chewed on my lower lip as I noticed that he had froze while making eye contact with me. He smiled a panty dropping crooked ass smile then continued to line up his shot. Just as he was about take his shot I had inadvertently cleared my throat and his gaze flickered to me, so I smiled what I had hoped to be a sexy as sin smile and winked at him. I didn't know what the hell had gotten into me but shit, I was on a roll.

I damn near wet my pants when his hand jerked forward at my little display and he growled, yes growled as he realized what he had done.

"Shit!" He muttered as James sat back and laughed at the whole display. My bronze haired god pulled two fifty's out of his wallet and went to hand them to James. I couldn't help myself again, I shot up off the table and yelled over their table to James.

"Now James, I know you are not intending to cut me out of my share in this con we've got going on?!" Of course that ridiculous blush I sport so often appeared, but I kept my eyes on the two men.

James stared at me for a moment before he let out the loudest burst of laughter I had ever heard. While god just looked slightly confused, looking back and forth between James and I.

"Absolutely not darling." He said handing me a fifty "You earned it, that was priceless man…just priceless!" He looked to his right at god himself, and placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry man but you were just way too fucking easy!"

James had walked away without speaking another word.

"Well what the hell was that? Wait…Are you with James or something? Oh, I'm Edward by the way." So my god had a name…Edward. Then it occurred to me that he was actually speaking to me, he had asked me a question.

"Oh god…ss sorry" I sputtered. "no, no not with James, I don't think I have ever seen him before in my life" Edward looked a little confused as I spoke. "I just happen to accidently walk by and hit your pool cue on your first shot, well maybe it wasn't quite an accident" I said my blush creeping back over my face. "But you totally set yourself up for that second shot, with the uh…premature shot and all…" I trailed off realizing what had actually just come out of my mouth.

My face was now burning like I had hot coals placed over it. "Jesus christ" I mumbled to myself. While he stood there chuckling at my obvious embarrassment. "I'm sorry…ah, I'm Bella" I said holding out my hand to him.

As our hands came into contact, I felt this electrical charge shoot through me. I swear I damn near came on the spot, I sure as hell was suddenly wet as hell. I know he felt it too because he kind jerked back slightly and then looked at our joined hands before slowly releasing mine.

James chose that moment to walk up and offer both of us a drink he had purchased. "Here ya are, darling. On Eddie boy here." He smiled and patted Edward on the arm. We just smiled at each other like a couple of idiots and carried on a brief conversation with James as we finished our drinks. Edward turned and mentioned heading up to the bar asking if he could buy me a quick drink before he took off for night. I smiled turned towards the bar, he followed behind me with his hand gently guiding me by the small of my back. I knew three things for certain:

1) This man had the power to make me cum by his simple touch alone!

2) If I had any say in the matter, I wanted to have this man tonight!

3) He was not leaving my sight until I had those perfect lips on me, I had to feel them!

The last hour or so went by in a blur, we sat at the bar together. I had insisted on buying his drinks until his $50 was gone, since he wouldn't take it back. He laughed at that one. We had shared a little about each other, he is a 26 year old med-student and will be starting his residency in a couple of months. Medicine is a field practiced by others in his family. I really only mentioned that I was 24 and just beginning my first teaching job at a private school and left it at that.

I had run into Angela in the bathroom and let her know I was talking to someone at the bar and would find her shortly. She was completely fine with that, mentioning that Jake was not too happy as she laughed walking away.

When I walked back to the bar, Edward has just refreshed our drinks. I drank mine rather quickly and was just thinking that it was probably time I headed home. I was definitely drunker then a skunk.

"Well Edward, it was definitely nice meeting you but I think I should be heading home now." I think I basically slurred that one out.

"You too Bella, really. You're like a breath of fresh air, like you wouldn't believe."

He gave me one of his panty dropping smiles and stood to say good bye. He leaned in to give me a hug. I must have turned my head back to say good bye just as he was about to place a quick kiss on my cheek and our lips met, albeit in a slanted sort of sloppy connection but they met and I swear there were sparks flying!

For all of about two seconds we had both leaned back looking at one another. What happened next was more like a dream or a movie, our lips crashed back against each other. His hands were still wrapped around my waist while mine went straight for that bronze mess sitting on top of his head, I had to see if it felt as smooth and silky as it looked and god did it ever! His lips left mine and I thought I would break down like a child being pulled from a candy store with empty hands, when he placed a soft kiss below my ear and he whispered… "Did you want to get out of here…together?"

**A/N: ok…so this is my first Twilight fic, as well as my first all human. I hope it is something that is found to be an interesting story by some readers! I know, I know you just can't keep them all happy. I am definitely an Edward/Bella fan so….yes this is an Edward/Bella story but there will be a few bumps along the way!**

**Also, I apologize to my many Eric and Sookie fans…I have not abandoned my other stories, but after having been away from them for so long I have found it difficult to get back into. I have recently started updating and will continue, but I want to be satisfied with what I write and I was really not feeling the last chapter I wrote for FBATS. I am a huge Eric/Sookie fan and definitely intend to stick with them but please just bare with me ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

"Did you want to get out of here…together?" I had whispered in her ear, hoping she would leave with me. This was not something I would normally do, I didn't make a habit of picking up women I didn't know but she was different, it felt different with her. I was insanely drawn to this woman.

She surprised me by agreeing to leave with me. Saying that she would be right back, she just had to let her girlfriend know she was taking off. I sat at the bar for a moment finishing my drink, Bella had only been gone a couple of moments then returned seeming to rush me out the door. We walked a block down before I turned to her asking why the hurry.

"Well I kind of didn't tell Angela, my girlfriend that I was leaving with someone. Well with a stranger really, she would never have let me leave and I didn't want the argument." She had let out a soft laugh at the end as she spoke.

"If your unsure I can walk you ba…" She had cut me off mid sentence by grabbing my arm and pulling me down and kissing me again. It was a hungry kiss like she had intended to devour my lips. I returned her hungry kiss like I was a sex crazed maniac, I couldn't believe the way this woman affected me. God I wanted her so bad, I could taste it…I would taste it…her!

So there we were standing in front of a Holiday Inn Motel, practically sucking the face off of each other. She moaned against my mouth as her lower body had rubbed against my now erect penis and my hands slipped down to cup her ass. We pulled back looked at each other then at the motel and then back at each other. We never said another word as we both turned in time with one another and headed for the front office to book a room.

I could tell we were both itching to grab a hold of the other while I paid for the room and waited to be handed my room key. Yes, this was absolutely a first for me! I couldn't even wait long enough to get her back to my apartment, or hers for that matter. I was actually taking this beautiful woman to a motel to have sex for christ sakes, what the hell was I doing! I was seconds away from telling her that this just wasn't right when she started placing feather light kisses down my neck while attempting and failing to walk backwards in front of me. I finally gave up and picked her up cupping her ass, as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

We were both laughing and kissing then laughing again as we barely managed to find our room which was thankfully only three doors down on the first level. The latch had barely caught on the door and I already had her up against it hungrily nibbling at her ear and kissing down her neck and across her beautiful collarbone, god she was gorgeous. I couldn't get enough of her smell, she smelled of something floral and what…strawberries? Holy shit I could just see it now, I was going to walk away from this night with a food fetish of sorts. I'll never eat another strawberry and not think of this woman!

We had both begun to make quick work of removing each others clothes and now the only items standing between us were my boxers and her tiny lavender coloured bra and panties. 'Lavender, of course. Mmmm…floral again' I was mad for this woman, my hands were all over the place. I couldn't help but bite at her taut nipple through the fabric of her bra and my hand slid down to cup her wet sex through her panties all of its own accord.

I finally managed to get us over to the bed and I placed her sitting at the edge of the bed, before taking one of her ankles into my hands and tenderly kissed my way up her calf to her thigh before going back intending to remove her shoe…that is until I got one look at how intricately it wrapped around her ankle. Two things went through my mind immediately, 1) Even with my medical degree practically in my pocket, there was no way I was going to figure out how on earth that came off. And 2) I didn't care, they were sexy as hell on anyways!

I continued to work my way back up her leg until I came to her sweet center, god she smelled amazing. I gently kissed her mound through her panties before slipping my fingers under the edges and gently tugging them off her firm ass and slipping them off her legs. I made my way back up her body kissing every inch as I went until our lips met again. I gently cupped her breast again before reaching behind and unclasping her bra and sliding it off her shoulders and tossing it to the floor with every other garment she'd worn tonight. My dick twitched as my lips connected with her bare nipple and I bit down softly, as she moaned my name repeatedly, tugging non too gently on my hair at the base of my neck.

Before I knew what was happening she had pushed me back so I was on my knees at the foot of the bed and she crawled forward towards me. Her lips crashed to mine again and she gently sucked my bottom lip into between her own, pulling me forward and pushing me back again to lay on my back. In the most sultry voice I had ever heard she practically whispered "You, sir. Are entirely over dressed" FUCK! My dick practically jerked to attention at her use of the word sir…well I never knew that before. It would appear that my dick totally takes a liking to playing the dominant role hmm…certainly something to think about.

Her fingers slid into my boxers, slowly sliding them down as I lifted my hips to assist her. Fuck, she was beautiful, in all her glory as she straddled my hips, sliding down my legs. I could feel the heat from her hot center as she slowly backed down my legs, I knew immediately what she was planning before her lips even wrapped around my hard, throbbing dick. The moment she had me in her mouth I swear my erection grew in size, I was harder then I had ever thought possible, she was a goddess. A goddess who knew exactly what she was doing. I nearly came in seconds as she practically swallowed me whole, fuck she was deep throating me! Now I never brag, but I was blessed in the size department and had never been with a woman who could take me that far.

"Fuck!" I groaned "Jesus, Bella. I'll never last if you keep that up."

"Hush, Edward. What do you think we're doing here. I'm just getting the first one out of the way, you no so we have no issue the rest of the night." She mumbled as she brought me back to her mouth.

"I'm in fucking heaven" I moaned just before she brought me to my first orgasm of the night. "Shit, fuck, fuck, Bella…I'm gonna cum, I can't ho..oolld it…" I started to moan but it was obvious she was not backing away, she wanted to taste me as bad as I wanted to taste her.

I barely took any time to catch my breath before I flipped her over, slinging one of her sexy ass shoes over my shoulder. I don't know what came over me I dove in like a fat kid in a candy store, licking, nipping and sucking up and down her slick folds and nibbling at her clit as she wreathed, shook and shuddered below me. I used one hand to keep her hips pressed into the bed well I pressed two fingers from the other in between her wet folds. She moaned and called out my name as I continued.

"unngg…aaahhh, oh god Edward! Don't stop, please god, don't you fucking stop!"

My dick was instantly hard again listening to her yell out, I could feel her getting wetter by the second, and the tightening beginning around my fingers. I slowly pushed a third finger in and gently curved them to reach that magic spot and she lost it. Her body shook and convulsed around my hand, she was now moaning and ranting incoherently as she let go and finally released. My lips dove between her legs to suck and lick up every last drop of her sweet juices as she yanked and pulled at my hair.

"Oh god, please Edward!" She practically yelled out "I need you in me, NOW! Please fuck me!" I wasn't about to argue. I placed myself between her hips and swirled the tip of my erection around her sopping wet entrance. We groaned in unison as I slowly entered her, then pulled back just as slowly until all but the head of my dick had pulled out.

"Shit Edward, please harder, faster!" She begged, and again I gave her what she asked for and I entered her hard and fast continually. The headboard was pounding off the wall with each hard thrust forward. I rested one hand on the headboard, and the other I used to grab the back of her neck and pull her forward and I kissed her like an animal, a savage animal. The sounds that now escaped our bodies were nothing but animalistic, as our hips angrily slapped against each other.

"Fuck, Bella! Your so hot and mmm tight, I…fuck, Jesus christ! Your fucking beautiful" I growled as I released into her, almost immediately I felt her tightening around my dick as her sweet, hot juices exploded around me. Spurt after spurt was shooting from my body, nobody had ever milked me like this before! I fell forward against her resting my face in the crook of her neck and shoulder, trying to catch my breath.

"That was…..amazing, you are amazing!" I whispered into her ear as I kissed her.

"Well, you weren't so bad yourself there, handsome." She barely managed get out, while attempting to breath again. I chuckled at her response and rolled to my side pulling her with me. We laid there just stroking each other, and placing strategic kisses along each others bodies. She reached down and wrapped her hand around my semi erect penis and asked if I was ready for round two, or three she giggled saying if I wanted to count the foreplay as round one.

I was instantly hard again and this time decided to play the dominant card.

"Get on your hands and knees now! Take a hold of the headboard and keep that pretty little ass nice and high!" I ordered. She laughed softly and immediately got in position. I took a minute to just take her in, the sight before me was beautiful. I leaned forward on my knees and licked her wet folds from bottom to top before I slipped two fingers in to her and made sure she was ready for me.

She moaned loudly as I entered her from behind, getting much deeper in her from this angle. I pulled her hips up slightly to reach deeper and I thrust forward, reaching around to squeeze her clit between my fingers then sliding my hand up her torso and palming her perfect breasts. She rocked back forcefully against me and I couldn't help the whispered 'fuck' that left my lips. I would never have enough of this woman.

"God Edward, YES, YES! Make me cum!" She yelled against the headboard.

"Cum with me baby, now, do it now!" I yelled back at her as I smacked my hand against her tight ass. She cried out as she again milked my dick with everything she had, she was so wet and hot I swear she had two orgasms at once as we rocked against each other. Our limp bodies both fell against the bed together, we just slightly slumped to the side and must have nodded off briefly as when I awoke I was still partially inside her while we were laying in a spooning position.

As soon as my body seemed to catch on to the position we were in and of course still being inside her, I was hard again. She must have felt this as she began to gently roll back against me. I was afraid to move at first thinking she was still asleep and not at all interested in having my way with her that way, but she began to vocalize exactly what she wanted and I pulled her leg back slightly over my thigh for better access. This time we began to move against one another in a slow smooth motion, just feeling everything. I kissed at her neck and shoulder as I glided slowly in and out of her, god she was so tight this way. We came together again as I slowly caressed her breasts from behind her, lightly pinching her nipples. She quietly moaned my name as we came in a slow and controlled release.

I woke again what must have been hours later and reached out for the warm body that should have been beside me. Nothing, there was nothing but a cool empty bed. For a split second I wondered if I had dreamed everything, but of course I knew immediately as what the hell would I be doing in the bed of a hotel by myself. I was practically sober at this point and tried to remember everything that happened. I remembered quite a bit but it was pretty hazy, my first thought was shit did I even use protection! I looked around the room seeing no evidence that anything was used, I checked my wallet and found the one lone condom I always carried was still tucked away safely in my wallet. What the hell, Edward?! I thought to myself. Jesus, what on earth was I thinking. Then I realized that I didn't even get her name really…I mean I knew she was Bella, but Bella what. Sure I also knew that she was a teacher at a private school, but where?

It figures, I have what I can only recall as possibly the best night of my life and I'll probably never see her again! I looked around the room hoping that maybe she left a note or something, nope…nothing. I was starving so I ordered breakfast waiting around to see if she might come back, maybe she just ran out for something.

She never did come back, she haunted my dreams for the better part of a year before I was able to finally try to put her behind me. In the end I figured it was for the best, I didn't need the complications of a relationship. Regardless of what that relationship might have ended up being. I just needed to concentrate on my career and I was only nine months into my residency here at Seattle General…at least I was back home near my family.

Working along side my father, Carlisle who is Chief of Staff here at the hospital was one of the best things about being home. And lets not forget my mom Esme, your never too old to need to be near your mom. My sister Alice was also now driving me crazy with her insane chatter and hyper activity, but I couldn't help but love it. I grew up with it and was use to it. My brother Emmett, now he was another story. He finished Law School and returned home to continue bedding whatever floozy would have him. It was woman after woman with him. He would constantly try to set me up but like I kept telling him, I still have a long way to go with my career I don't need the distractions.

Of course I date here and there, but nothing too serious. I am a man and do have a few needs to be taken care of, but there are few and far between. I've only just recently stopped dreaming constantly about Bella, so yeah I plan to take my time. To this day I still do not understand how or why I was so drawn to her, and god how many times we had sex that night and not once did we think about protection. It makes me very cautious now, I always was before but now I'm on protection overdrive.

I'm just finishing up a 12 hr shift now and my father asked me to meet him up on the fifth in the nursery. I guess a set of twins were delivered and there were some complications with the birth so he's just following up with the babies as he was the doctor on call when the patient came in.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked, watching as he was carefully setting the tiniest of the two back in the incubator.

"Oh it's nothing really son, your mom just asked me to make sure you were still coming to brunch on Sunday. You know the usual. Just look at her." He said while motioning to the baby he just laid down.

"She's perfect, just perfect. Her name's Emma and she was only just over 5 lbs when she was born yesterday. I haven't taken part in delivering a baby in so long, I forgot the joy it brings to your life. I can't wait to be a grandfather, you know that?" He continued.

"That's great dad, but you know I think you better take that one up with Alice. She is married you know." I laughed as my father just chuckled at me and pointed to the other incubator. "And this is her sister Lilly, she of course was the one taking most of what mommy was giving them and came in at a little over six pounds." He stated.

"You know I think I will start picking at your sister a bit, see if we can't see where her and Jasper stand on this whole baby issue. If you mom was here she'd start going on about you and your hair, once she got a look at these little darlings. You were just like them a full head of wavy bronze hair!" He continued to laugh as we left the nursery once he checked off their charts giving them a clean bill of heath.

"The little ones having some breathing issues, but nothing too serious at the moment so I think all is good. Mom's in rough shape though, twins her first time around and the little one was stuck below her pelvis. I imagine that wasn't nice. Dr Ander's actually had the joy of having to go in and turn her." Dad really did care about every patient that came through the doors of his hospital, that's one of the reasons I wanted to follow in his foot steps and become a doctor.

"I'm sure she'll be good as new in week or so dad, nothing to worry about I'm sure."

"Yes, yes. So am to tell your mother that you'll be there?"

"With bells on!" I chuckled

"Good, good cause you'll be in for a shocker. Emmett met himself a lady a few weeks back and he asked if he could bring her along. Say's she's the one! He's real nervous though, won't even give us a first name till we meet her. Alice is pissed she won't be there, her and Jasper have something going on that they can't get out of."

"Oh christ dad. Yeah I'll definitely be there can't miss this one. Tell mom I love her, and I'll call her tomorrow. I've got to get home to bed, and away from Lauren she drives me insane. Just doesn't get that I am not interested." I huffed out as I was walking away.

"It's the Cullen charm my boy, there's no way around it." He was laughing as he walked away from me.

**A/N: So…next chapter will of course be Bella waking up next to none other then Edward Cullen! What will her reaction be to the whole situation…**

I of course do not own any of these characters, they so loving belong to SM!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

When I woke up my head was pounding, and I felt like one wrong move and I would totally toss my cookies! Man…I will never drink like that again. I rolled over thinking christ, what the heck was in those drinks to cause the dreams I seemed to partially recall having. Involving me, crazy sex and the most beautiful man to ever walk the face of the earth.

Suddenly, I am aware that for some ungodly reason I am naked, yet still wearing my…shoes? Ok… "Oh…oh my god!" I mumbled as I felt the warmth of an arm wrap around my waist and pull me close. Holy jumping Jesus, what the heck…oh no, no, no. Suddenly I am all too aware of the fact that my dreams were not dreams at all…"Edward" I whimpered into my pillow.

I very gently, and as quietly as possible pulled myself out of the god like creatures grasp and out of the bed, immediately in search of my clothes. I didn't even bother looking for my bra which wasn't within view that I could see, I threw on my panties, skirt and shirt. Took one last look at 'Edward' and got the hell out of dodge.

He had looked like an angel sleeping there, he was much too perfect to be real. I had to laugh at my own thoughts as I hailed a cab and went directly home. Angela was going to hear about this, how did I manage to leave with a complete stranger! As soon as I was bathed and settled in the comfort of my own bed I sent a quick text off to Ang, asking her to give me a call when she got up. I laid back and briefly wondered if I had made a mistake taking off in such a hurry, maybe I should have at least left my number or something?

No, no too late now. I just need some sleep, then I'll have a clear head and maybe things will be clearer. I tossed and turned, not really getting any more sleep as little snippets from the evening began to slowly play back in my mind. "Well I definitely can't blame Ang, since it would appear that I basically snuck out of the bar before she could grab Ben to mention that I said I was leaving" I mumbled to myself.

I was almost too embarrassed for myself at my own memories, everything was now pretty clear right up until the first round, god the first time we had sex. I was practically begging him to 'fuck me' I actually said it to him. "Oh god" I buried my head in my pillow, wishing I could just disappear. I can't do this anymore, I can't lie here reliving last nights events!

I was finally on the verge of sleep, I could almost hear my own light snores and suddenly I bolted upright "Holy fuck" I covered my face with my hands "We didn't use protection!" how the hell could I have sex with a stranger and not even consider protection, I'm such a hussy!

It was almost two in the afternoon before I woke to the sound of my phone going off. I rolled over and noticed that it was a text message.

From Ang

Hey Bells, get your butt out of bed! On my way with java!! Ang ;)

I sent a quick response

To Ang

There is nothing strong enough today!!!!! Bella ; (

I must have rolled back over and passed out briefly cause I woke to Ang tossing my pillow over my head. "I swear Ang, when we finally get settled in Seattle I am not giving you a spare key! Not when you use it to break in and assault me!"

"Oh hush up Bells, come on get up coffee's on the table." She stated, as she left my room.

I took a few minutes to clean myself up before facing Angela. I was as quick as possible as I wanted to get to a hot coffee. Needless to say I looked like crap and it didn't take Ang long to point it out.

"Gee, you look like shit Bella, what the hell happened to you, and where'd you get off to so quickly last night?" She asked

I closed my eyes tightly before beginning. "Do you want the sugar coated version, or would you like me to just completely humiliate myself?"

"oh I this sounds good, I want complete humiliation and nothing less!" She exclaimed

"I swear you will not believe half of what I tell you, but here goes. So I left with a man last night, not just any man. You remember the sex on legs I was talking to when you went to the bathroom, right?" She nodded at me and I continued, holding up a had letting her know to just sit back and take it all in first.

"Well we ended up at the Holiday Inn down the block from the pub." Ang's mouth dropped open slightly at this. "I probably experienced the best frigging sex of my life with this man, at least three times but it's all a little hazy." She gasped slightly at this point and I hushed her with a flick of my wrist. "Can you believe this, Ang? You know me, this isn't me!" I excalimed

"Oh come on Bella, so you lived a little. You let you guard down it's about time. We're out of here in two weeks anyway, it's not like anyone has to know." She stated calmly.

"Shit Angela! He was a complete stranger, I didn't even get his name. Well that's a lie I got his first name but that's all. And you know what else? He could have been some crazy for all I knew and I just left with him, I fucked him, hell I begged him to fuck me and we didn't even use protection! I'm a hussy, a complete hussy Ang!" I smacked my hand on the table before continuing "Then I got up and snuck out of the room, no good bye, no finding out his last name, I didn't even leave a number," I exclaimed

At this point she just sat there gaping at me. "Look Bella, you can't change anything now. Just don't worry about it, your on the pill and you can get tested. Just put it behind you, try to forget about it, you don't want to let it screw up your final exams. We'll be back in Seattle in no time and this won't even be mentioned. Ok?" She tried soothing me.

"Ok, Ok. I know I can't change it. Your right I'm just gonna totally forget about, it won't be easy though. I mean did you get a look at him? He's insanely hot!" I whined

"Yes, I know sex on legs!" She laughed at me.

So yes, I managed to get passed my little encounter and got through my exams. I was finally packed up and ready to head home. I couldn't wait to see Rose, and Mike even Jessica, but just a little. Ben and Angela were packed up and ready to go as well. We shipped everything we could home together and were anxiously awaiting out flights home. I hadn't had one night of peace yet, every night I see his face, those eyes! Aaahhh…I swear I'm going insane.

The days flew by, I'd been home for a week and had not been able to see anyone as I was so busy getting ready for my first teaching position. I picked up a few new outfits and some low heels, I wanted to be dressy but still comfortable. I had been to Alice's shop and she really helped with finding what I needed. I was quite surprised when she dropped everything to make time to have lunch with me. I hadn't had time to see my best friends but here I was having lunch with Alice. She was a real riot, we laughed and joked she told me I was such a breath of fresh air. She stated quite simply that we were going to be very good friends and before lunch was over was telling me how her brother would be home soon from med school and she thought we'd be perfect for each other.

That of course only made me think of Edward and I hated myself all over again because I was suppose to be forgetting about him. I politely told her that I was not at all ready to be meeting anyone and just wanted time to concentrate on just me for a while. My career mainly. She laughed telling me she would respect my wishes but that that only proved her point because her brother says the exact same thing.

"This was really fun Bella, let's do it again. Maybe we can invite Rose and have lunch again sometime real soon!" Alice was already bouncing in place, like her body knew that her mind was about to tell her that she could go now. I chuckled at my own thoughts which caused her to give me a wary look.

She must have noticed me rub my stomach slightly because she started asking if I was ok.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Alice. Just a little anxious about starting my new job. You know just my nerves making me feel ill." I laughed it off giving her a quick hug and promising to keep her brother in mind if I decide to start dating then I headed home. As I was trying to get in my door my phone started going off, I rushed to answer it.

"Hello" I breathed into the receiver.

"Hey Bells, honey. How are you? Alice said you weren't feeling well." Rose questioned.

"Are you kidding me Rose? I only just left her for pete's sake. What do you guys do, speed dial each other about me? I asked. She laughed asking what exactly happened while I was with Alice.

"Nothing happened Rose. I just felt a little ill and I told her it was just my nerves. I am scared to death here, I just can't wait to get my first day out of the way. I am positive that in another couple of days this will all be over. My first day will be out of the way, and the nerves will settle." I was practically begging her to believe me, just so they'd leave me be.

We agreed to make a point of getting the girls together on the weekend after everyone got through their weeks. We were going to get together for a few drinks and just kickback.

Monday morning was here in the blink of an eye. Everything went great, all my students appeared to be pretty well behaved. We had a staff meeting on Tuesday evening and I got to meet all the other staff. Everyone was really friendly, well all except for the Grade 7 teacher Tanya Denali. I have no idea what her problem was but she was not taking a liking to me.

I still wasn't feeling any better come Friday, if anything now I was worse. I had taken to actually throwing up a couple of times. I had cancelled my plans with Rose telling her that I must be coming down with something. She wasn't happy but ended up stopping by Saturday with a copy of 'All About Steve' Probably hoping to put a smile on my face.

The next couple of weeks passed in much the same fashion. Going to work, coming home, feeling sick, now add to that I was feeling exhausted. It made no sense my job was not trying at all, if anything I enjoyed going to work everyday. My students were great, I was teaching grade one. It's an easy grade really. I finally decided maybe it was time to go to the doctor, so I made an appointment for the following week. That being the soonest evening slot available, since I didn't want to have to take any time off my new job unless absolutely necessary.

I made it through to my appointment without any real change, good or bad. Dr Ball decided to run some blood work just to be sure that everything seemed ok. When she asked if there were any chance I could be pregnant, my instant response was "No, of course not!" Then I had to quickly back track and was all but hyperventilating as I realized that holy crap, shit, fuck! It's can't be, no please, god no! Yes, I was officially freaking out. I can't be pregnant, mainly because if I was, I would be carrying a strangers baby, not just a stranger, but one that I have no possible way of contacting.

"Calm down Bella, just breath honey." Dr Ball was attempting to calm me, obviously having no clue what the hell could possibly be so wrong with being pregnant. God if she only knew! Everything just seemed to fade out and the next thing I knew I was hearing soft murmurs coming from close by. The more I tried to pay attention the more I began to take in what was being said.

"What the hell happened?" I heard Rose exclaim. "What she just passed out, no warning, nothing?"

"Rose you know I can't tell you much of anything. I only called because you are listed as her next of kin and I thought maybe she might need a friend right now."

"Your scaring the shit out of me Dr. Ball!" Rose was beginning to raise her voice now.

"Rose, calm down. I'm ok. What's going on?" I asked looking from Rose to Dr. Ball.

"Well Bella" Dr. Ball started. 'I have some news for you, but you'll have to decide if it's ok for Rose to remain in the room." She continued.

"Well I sure as shit am not going anywhere now!" Rose exclaimed

I attempted to calm Rose by taking her hand and letting Dr. Ball know that she could go ahead with Rose in the room.

"Ok, well Bella. I went ahead and ran all the tests and everything appears to be fine with the exception of the fact that we are still waiting on some results, but I have a feeling they will be fine. Considering it turns out that you are pregnant."

"Oh god, no this can not be happening to me." I whimpered while Rose was utterly shocked. She was actually speechless, which is a miracle in and of itself.

"Bella, what the hell is going on?" Rose finally spoke up.

"I, I. God Rose what the hell am I supposed to do? I need to talk to Angela, she already knows everything! I'm sorry I have to go." I left the office in a daze, Rose following close behind, asking me to take a seat saying I can't possibly drive when feeling this way.

I couldn't even stay calm anymore, I lost it I was sobbing in Rose's arms. She had gone quiet again, obviously having no clue what in the world was going on.

"Bella, honey. Talk to me please, you can tell me. I promise not to freak out, is this Jake's, did he get you pregnant sweetie?" She asked while stroking my hair.

"Oh god no, Rose! I never slept with Jake. It's Edward, fucking Edward!" I cried.

"Sweetie, don't take this the wrong way but who the hell is Edward?"

"I don't know, don't you get it? That's what makes this so horrible Rose! I don't even know his name!" I was hysterical by this time, I knew I was and I tried to reign it in but it was no use.

"Bella, don't be dense. You just told me his name, what do you mean you don't know who he is? You just said Edward for christ sakes!"

"No Rose, you just don't get it. Edward, that's all I know. I don't know his last name, nothing. By now he is long gone from New Hampshire. He was heading home to begin his residency, home Rose! Home could be anywhere, I have no fucking clue!"

"How the hell did you manage that? How do you not know anything about him Bella?"

"Jesus Rose, is it your turn to be dense? A one night stand Rose, I had a one night stand!" I yelled as people were passing by and looking at us like we were gone mad. Rose finally grasped the situation and of course made me go into detail explaining the whole incident. I thought she was going to have a stroke once she realized the full extent the of night I spent with Edward. This time I talked about everything, the spark, being drawn to him. Finally admitting for the first time even to myself, that I hate the choice I made to leave. I honestly feel like I let 'the one' go. Like we were destined for something, I didn't know what, but something and I just walked away!

"Honey, you know if it was meant to be everything will work out. And this…" She spoke quietly gesturing towards my stomach, "This will all be fine, don't you worry about a thing. You have me, and Angela and Ben. Christ you even have Alice. This is fine Bella, it'll all work out. I promise."

" I just need to go home, Rose. I'm tired, and I really don't feel well."

Rose left it that and just brought me home, telling me not to worry about my car. She would get it picked up for me. Rose was never really the nurturing type but was today. She took me home, got me settled in and let me sleep for a while. She was quietly watching a movie on the TV when I got up.

"Hey sweetie, are you hungry? I just ordered us a pizza. I thought you might need to eat when you got up. I was thinking that maybe if we had a girls night, you know just stay in watching movies. Maybe talk. I thought you might feel better, does that sound good? I could Angela and Alice." I could tell she was treating me with kid gloves, as she rambled on and I guess maybe I could see why. I mean she hadn't seen me this distraught since my parents accident. That thought immediately left me feeling selfish and guilty, god I'm having a baby not dying!

"Sure Rose, why not. I could probably use a few good laughs."

Rose picked up the phone and called both Angela and Alice. I had heard her asking Alice if she could get her brother to recommend a good OBG-YN.

"Ok, so Ang will be by in about an hour or so, and Alice was just having dinner with her brother. She's going to ask him while she's with him about a good doctor for you, I mean she doesn't know who it's for yet. You'll have to decide how much you want to tell everyone. "

"I know Rose, and Ang already knows everything, well except for the pregnancy part. I just don't feel like I know Alice enough to mention everything. I just don't want to go that far yet. I think for now I would just feel better saying that the fathers not involved and leave it at that. Ok?"

"Absolutely sweetie, this is your story to tell. It's no one else's business. You just keep it at what your comfortable with." Rose stated.

Rose was right, she almost always is. Girls night was exactly what I needed, and everything went really well. Other then the collective gasp from the girls as I announced my predicament. Alice took things in stride and didn't push for more then I was willing to give. Her brother had recommended Dr. Anders and that's who I went ahead and booked an appointment with. Angela, of course knew everything and was very supportive.

I couldn't believe how easily everything was falling into place. I was four months along and had started buying baby furniture already. I seemed to be passed the worst of the morning sickness and I had actually met someone. He seemed vaguely familiar to me in some way, I just felt comfortable with him almost right away. He had been picking up his nephew from school, who of course happened to be one of my students. I had told him right from the start that I was having a baby and I wasn't ready for too much right now and he seemed good with that. Saying that he would take what I had to offer…for now.

Then I went for my first Ultra Sound, and all hell broke loose. I wasn't having a baby, I was having twins, TWINS! I couldn't believe it. I damn near fell apart again. I found myself leaning more and more on James, he was really good about everything and it didn't even phase him one bit. Needless to say things were looking up for me. The only problem seemed to be my friends, they were hesitant on accepting James. Saying things like he didn't seem right for me, there was just something about him…

**A/N: Ok…so now that we have that out of the way, we've had a small look into what both have been up to since their little encounter. Now we can begin to move on to all things Edward and Bella!**

**I am at this moment writing my next chapter, so who knows, it could very well be up tonight!**

**Who would have thought that the months between Edward and Bella finally meeting up again, would have had so many possible situations where they could have run into one another! So many insane coincidences with knowing some of the same people, almost being set up, and being in the same place at the same time…**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As much as I would love to claim these characters as my own, they unfortunately belong to another ~ SM. Just thought I would get this in up here as I seem to forget from time to time!

So we are on to Edwards POV again. I just wanted to point out that I am hoping that it is not too confusing that Edward and Bella's POV are on a bit of a different time line. So at times may seem confusing when moving from one chapter to the next. There is just going to be a little more going on with Bella than Edward for a brief period, and therefore hers will take a chapter or two to catch up with Edwards. Following this chapter I will most likely give Bella a couple of chapters in a row to match up on the time frame. Thanks in advance for your patience!!

Edward POV:

**I managed to bypass the nurses station and avoid Lauren all together, thank god. I had taken a nap a couple weeks back in the doctors lounge during a rather long a gruelling shift, only to wake up to her sitting on a nearby chair just watching me. I'm not going to lie, it scared the shit out me! I had decided at that point that avoidance was the key with her.**

**I think I was out before my head hit the pillow, I had stripped down to nothing, foregone the shower and just died for 12 hours straight. Only to wake up to a dozen missed calls and four text messages, all from my baby sister Alice. You never knew what you were in for with her. If Jasper was around she was more like a carefully controlled ball of fire, which of course could very easily become uncontrollable. Or the spit fire, ball of energy raring to escape. **

**I rolled out of bed, dragged myself to the shower and let the hot water relax me. I quickly ordered in some Chinese before breaking down and calling Alice back before she could spontaneously combust! She must have been sitting on her phone as she picked up before the ringing even registered on my end.**

"**Edward, it's about time! I have been calling you all day, what the hell Edward??" She screeched through the phone.**

"**Calm down Mary Alice, I worked a long shift last night and slept for most of the day." I explained using her full name, knowing what her reaction was going to be.**

"**Aww Eddy, so sorry to hear that you actually had to work. If you call prancing around the nurses station work." She scoffed.**

"**Alice you know very well that I avoid them all as best I can." I chuckled at her.**

"**Anyway, Edward. I have a reason for calling today, I'm sure mom or dad already told you that Emmett is bringing someone to brunch on Sunday…" **

"**Yes, dad told me, and I for one am not missing this…"**

"**Edward, don't cut me off. I'm in a hurry. I can't be there this week but I need you to call me right away! Emmett is being way too secretive about this, I just know something is up. So you have to let me know as soon as you know anything…got me??" And the pushy little pixy rears her little head again. I guess I didn't answer fast enough because she was on me again.**

"**Edward, I said do you got me? Or do you already know something? Is that why your so quiet…Edward!" She really was too much sometimes, I let out a small chuckle before answering her.**

"**It's fine Alice, yes if I find anything out I'll let you know, and no I am not aware of anything more then you are. So calm the fuck down!" I laughed.**

"**Ok, ok. I've got to go though, I've got so much to do before I leave and I get to babysit the most adorable little darlings tonight. You should see them Edward, they have this beautiful thick mahogany hair. Oh, and the most gorgeous green eyes with a hint of brown flecks…" She cooed into the receiver. "I'm so excited! I didn't thing she was gonna take me up on the offer to sit for her. I'm taking Jazz with me, don't you dare say a word Edward but I am going to see if I can't make him fall in love with wanting to be a dad!"**

"**How can I say a word Alice, gee you never room for an actual conversation when your this worked up. So calm down and go have fun." I told her "Oh and Alice…you and Jazz will make great parents when the time comes." **

"**Ohhh…I love you Edward. I wish you would settle down too you know. It's funny though the girl I'm sitting for is the one I wanted to set you up with when you first got home from school."**

**I didn't even respond to that comment, I wasn't ready for Alice to get back into her 'finding Edward Cullen a girlfriend' phase. "I love you too, Aly. Have fun and I'll call you about Emmett once I know something." I knew throwing that in for good measure would make her forget all about me.**

**I ran my hand over my face, glad to be off the phone. I love my sister, but she could truly be frustrating at times. She this incessant need to know everything about everyone. She had to be in the know at every turn.**

**The next two days were like heaven to me it was the first time in months that I had had two consecutive days offs. So I was nice and rested for what was a very interesting brunch at my parents on Sunday. Don't get me wrong, it went great and of course we were all instantly taken with Emmett's new girlfriend. Although it did come as a little bit of a shock.**

**I would have given my left testicle to have had Alice be available to attend. She would have blown a gasket, as much as I wanted to I didn't call her as Emmett promised that they were actually having dinner with her tonight in order to tell her.**

**Yes, Alice will be a little pissed with me, but she'll get over it quick enough…I hope. I had given some serious thought to trying to get myself an invite to dinner, just so I could be witness to what might possibly be Alice's and maybe even Jasper's undoing. I decided against it, I'll wait for the phone call that is sure to follow. **

**I never did hear from Alice after her dinner, I'd been working a crazy schedule all week and we'd yet to be able to catch each other. Although I was informed by my father that there was definitely a small blow up over the whole thing, not that I was surprised at that.**

**While at the super market on Friday evening I ran into an old acquaintance, Tanya Denali. She is a fairly attractive woman, and we had been intimate on one occasion right after high school. We had a few mutual friends in school and had ended up attending the same grad party. Let's just say that I had a few to many alcoholic beverages and found myself locked in the laundry room with a very drunk, very horny, and insanely pushy Tanya. It wasn't one of my finest moments, but I guess it wasn't horrible.**

**Which is why I now find myself about to knock on her front door, picking her up for dinner. No, I didn't ask her. I still have no intention of complicating my life more then it already is. Lets just say that she is still as pushy as she was back then, so I found myself agreeing to doing a little catch up over dinner.**

"**Edward! Come in please, I am just about ready. Can I get you a quick drink before we head out." She was definitely a little more excited I am about this evening. **

"**No thanks, Tanya. I had a long shift today and I don't think I'd be much company if I were start drinking now." I informed her. Plus it was also a subtle hint that this would not be a late night.**

**She huffed a little at not being able to get me to come in for a drink, but quickly smiled back at me and grabbed her jacket handing it to me to help her into it. Yeah, this was going to be a long night. We made it to the restaurant within twenty minutes and were seated immediately. As we were led to our table she had slipped her hand around my arm, and sneered at the hostess. I wasn't at all impressed but being the gentleman that I am still felt the need to pull out her chair for her to take a seat.**

**Tanya had started questioning me on what I'm up nowadays, I didn't miss the twinkle in her eyes as I told her about I was a doctor, and was in the midst of my residency. I glossed over as much as I could and moved on asking her about what she was now doing.**

"**Oh you know, I graduated from SWU, and I've been teaching at OverLake Christian Academy. I love working with kids." She stated "I can't wait to start a family, but it's just so hard to meet a good man, you know?" She went on.**

**I noncommittally shook my head at what I assume was more of a rhetorical question/statement while chewing on my food. It was quiet for a few moments, maybe she wanted a response? "So have you taught there long?" I enquired staying away from the family issue.**

"**Oh yeah, a few years now, I love it there. The private schools are a dream to work for. My sister Kate, you remember her don't you?" I nodded and she continued " Well she teaches in the public system, and they just don't have the same resources, you know?"**

**God was she going to end every statement as a question. I tried to lighten up a little knowing that I was tired and was probably being a little rude, so I tried to sound interested. **

"**I guess so, I mean we went to public schools though and seem to be doing ok." I responded.**

"**Oh I know, but there really is so much more available. I want my kids to go to private school, and my kids get to attend for free if I'm still teaching there. Not that I wouldn't pay, of course I would but why not take advantage, right?" She paused briefly " What about you, have you given it any thought Edward…don't you want the best for your kids if it's available?"**

"**Honestly Tanya, no I haven't even started thinking in that direction. I still have a few years ahead of me with my residency and I am not even thinking about kids right now, much less their education." I stated.**

"**Well it must get pretty lonely, with nothing but work to fill your time." Yep, I knew exactly where this was going and I was pretty blunt with my response "Nope, not at all Tanya. I am more then committed to my career right now, it keeps me busy."**

"**So you were saying that you weren't seeing anyone now, Edward?" Tanya asked.**

"**No, I am not. As I said I'm quite busy and dedicated right now." I was getting a little annoyed at this point. I finally went a head and ordered myself a jack and coke. I needed it.**

"**It's a shame Edward. I mean we're not getting any younger, right? Of course I want to do things the right way, you know. Get married, maybe have a couple of kids well I'm still young enough to enjoy them." She grabbed the waitress and ordered herself a glass of wine as she talked.**

"**Tanya, you have plenty of time. Your not getting too old by any means."**

"**Oh thanks Edward! That's a really nice thing to say. But anyway, as I was saying I want to do it right. I have this one colleague, she's off on maternity leave right now. It's such an embarrassment, no husband, or boyfriend that I know of and she got pregnant. I don't even think the fathers in the picture, how irresponsible is that?"**

"**I guess if you don't really know her situation you can't really say much."**

"**I know, but you had to see her. I didn't like her from the start, she waltz's in all sweet and Miss Innocent like. Just to find out within two months of starting a new job at a prestigious school that she's pregnant! I seen right through her from the beginning." She shuddered slightly as she continued to berate someone that it seems she barley knows. **

**I motioned for the waitress to bring the bill, I'd had another couple drinks and was pretty much done for the night. "Well Tanya, like I said earlier. I had a really long day and should be heading home. So I think I'm gonna call it a night." **

"**Oh ok, well maybe next time we'll have to do it when your more rested." She said as she ran her hand along my forearm. I pulled back under the guise that I was reaching for my wallet in order to pay the bill.**

**As we pulled up in front of her apartment building she asked if I would walk her in, claiming that you just never know what's lurking around out there. Once we reached her door, I waited as she placed the key in the lock and turned back to me.**

"**I really enjoyed myself Edward, thanks for taking me out."**

"**Not a problem Tanya, it was a nice night." I was saying as she leaned forward giving me a hug. I quickly placed one arm around her waist then went to pull back, she was faster then me and her lips met mine before I could even react. **

"**Mmmm…Edward" She moaned against my mouth. "I want you, I want you now." She purred. I pulled back looking at her thinking that it had been a while for me. "I'm not usually so forward Edward, but I mean we've already been together and all." She whispered in what I can only guess was what she though to be a sexy voice.**

**As she spoke she had reached down and was not so gently rubbing my dick through my slacks. Being a man, I wasn't really responsible for that fact that my traitor dick reacted to the friction. I was now sporting a semi erection.**

**She reached back up wit her lips, kissing me again, and I didn't pull away this time. 'Fuck I shouldn't be doing this' was all I could think as she ground herself against my erection. Her hands reached around my neck playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. I still only had the one hand that I had wrapped around her sitting on her hip.**

"**Come on, Edward. You know you want it, feel how much you want it." She said pulling my free hand down to grope myself. I groaned inwardly, knowing this was the fucking Jack's fault! I was gonna do this and I blamed the booze and my traitor dick.**

"**Look Tanya, the only thing I want right now is sex. Nothing else. I meant what I said before, I don't have time for anything else." I said as continued rubbing against me, and kissing down my neck.**

**She nodded and mumbled something that sort of sounded like "That's fine Edward, we can take this slow. I'm good with that." I wasn't really listening anymore, once I got the go ahead by the nod that she was accepting of what I was offering I had finally started to return her kiss full force. She reached behind her turning the key in the lock and pushing the door open.**

**The door shut behind us and I didn't even bother looking for a bedroom, I just started removing her clothes as she did the same to mine. They lay in a pile beside us as I turned her around telling her to bend over the couch, which she did immediately. I ran my hand down her ass as she moaned my name loudly, slipping my fingers between her folds only to find what I already knew would be there. A soaking wet pussy, she was practically dripping and I hadn't even entered her with a finger much less my dick. **

**I bent down grabbing my wallet from my pocket pulling out the lone condom, I wasn't going bareback with this one not with the baby talk she was doing at dinner. I tore open the wrapper and slid the condom on immediately grasping her hips and thrusting in, I wasn't interested in any foreplay she was wet enough. I thrust in and out at a steady beat as she reached behind grabbing my right hand and pulling it to her breast. I squeezed a few times and pinched at her nipple as she screamed out my name.**

"**Oh god, Edward! Faster, harder. Fuck, make me cum!" She screamed.**

**It had been a while for me so I was ready to blow my load now, and didn't want to waste any more time. So I reached around and rubbed circles around her clit giving a little pinch as I felt her clench around my dick, shoving herself back against me forcefully. I felt the heat from her orgasm encasing my dick and I finally shot my load into my rubber and swiftly pulled out. **

**She turned around breathing heavy reaching up for a kiss. "That was amazing, Edward. God I forgot how hot you were." She breathed out.**

**I quickly placed a chaste kiss on her lips, mumbling something about it being good and reached for my boxers and slacks pulling them on. I finished getting dressed and used her washroom, flushing my condom while I was in there.**

"**That was great Tanya." I said giving her another quick peck telling her I really had to get going. She tried to convince me stay the night saying I could rest up and take off in the morning. I wasn't having it, I knew I was being a dick but shit I told her what I wanted and she agreed. So I was heading home to my own bed.**

**The following week went by without a hitch, Tanya had called a few times but I didn't call her back and I had thought that she had given up. That is until she showed up at the hospital wanting to know why I was ignoring her.**

"**Tanya, I have no clue what your talking about. I am busy, I work long hours. I told you that. Besides I also said I was looking for anything." I reminded her.**

"**No Edward! I said it was fine for us to take this slow. You fucking avoiding me is not slow Edward. That's a stand still, I knew you would be too busy to go out and shit, but we can at least talk on the phone or something!" She was practically yelling.**

**I glanced towards the nurses station seeing that they were looking our way. "Tanya, calm the fuck down!" I growled at her. "This is my work place, so keep your voice down and don't pull this shit with me. I was more then clear with you, I told you I wanted sex and nothing else. I don't have time for anything else, are we clear now?" I could hear the venom in my own voice. I couldn't believe this fucking nutcase coming here to a hospital of all places and spewing her shit around.**

"**I think it's time to leave Tanya" She started crying a little now "I'm sorry Edward, I don't know what got in to me coming here like this. I'm so sorry. Look I'll call you tomorrow or something and we can sort this out." She was looking at me with a hopeful look in her eyes.**

"**No Tanya, I made myself clear. I AM NOT AVAILABLE FOR ANYTHING!" I made sure to emphasize my words for her. "Look Tanya, I'm sorry too, but nothing has changed, I'm not looking for anything, I don't want anything, and I do not have time for anything. I can't be any clearer, so please don't call me again."**

**She looked like I had just ripped her heart out for a split second before her facial expression completely shifted. "You're a fucking asshole, Edward Cullen!" She hissed at me. "Oh, I'm Mr. fucking Edward Cullen and I think I am god, you haven't changed a bit, you know that? I let you use me after graduation and now again. Well fuck you!" She spit through clenched teeth.**

"**Tanya, you threw yourself at me both times, so like I said don't pull your shit on me." I spat back at her before turning on my heel and walking away from her.**

**The next several months went by much the same way, in a blur really. I was working any available shift just to get through my residency faster. I barely saw my family, with the exception of my dad as we worked together. Of course I made sure to make time to attend Sunday brunch every once in a while and dinner with Jasper and Alice here and there. I spent maybe two nights at some club with Emmett, had a few drinks calling it an early night both times.**

**My mom was happy to see me at brunch today. "Edward, honey so nice to see you." My mom said placing a kiss on my cheek and hugging me. I pulled her tight against me, before giving Alice a quick hug and taking my seat at the table. Mom had just finished placing all the food at the table when dad came through the back door.**

"**Edward my boy, what a nice surprise." He exclaimed placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing gently. "It's a lovely day out there, Alice it's too bad Emma, and Lily were not here this week instead. You guys could have taken them for a walk out towards the meadow. It's gorgeous this morning!" I had no clue who these two ladies my dad was referring to were so I just stayed quiet.**

"**I know dad, but they were busy this week. I'm going to head over and check on them later anyway. I just feel like something is off, I can't say what. It's just a feeling I guess…" Alice trailed off.**

"**Well I hope everything's ok, they seem like a nice bunch." Dad responded before turning to me. "Edward, you remember them don't you. Emma and Lily? They're the babies I helped deliver oh…six or so months ago. I remember you meeting me upstairs when I was checking up on them." He inquired.**

"**Um…yeah, yeah I think remember that. You were concerned about the smallest ones breathing or something right?" I said. "How did they come to be here?"**

"**Turns out she's a friend of Alice's." Dad replied.**

"**Well she's actually one of Rose's best friends, they went to school together." Alice added. "That's how we met, through Rose I mean…" She trailed off softly.**

"**Everything ok, Alice? You seem upset." I asked her.**

"**I don't know, I just really feel like something is wrong. She's been seeing this James guy for a while…and well me and Rose always felt like something was just not right with him. Last week when he excused himself to go to the bathroom, I caught him in the hall looking at the family photo's and he just seemed… I don't know really angry or something for no reason. No reason at all." She finished with a sigh.**

**If I know Alice, and I do. I know she'll be putting her nose in where it may not belong. I guess we'll see how that goes. I had to take off right after brunch as I was due at the hospital. So I quickly said my good bye's, telling Alice to behave herself before I left.**

**Needless to say after seeing Alice at brunch, I was a little surprised to see her stopping by the hospital a couple of hour later.**

"**Alice, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company again so soon." I pulled her into a hug knowing how upset she was earlier.**

"**Ha, whatever Edward. Pleasure my ass. Jazz and I stayed for an early dinner and mom had a bunch of leftovers, your favourite. Garlic Alfredo with shrimp." She said passing me a container. "So mom asked to drop it by for you."**

"**Thanks Alice, I'll call mom tomorrow and thank her." She gave me another hug and said she was on her way to see Bells. Whoever that is. I stopped in my tracks as I came around the corner heading for the lounge, I could have sworn I seen James Gigandet. I haven't seen him since shortly before I left New Hampshire. I quickly turned into the lounge not really caring to run into him, he was a real asshole. From what I was told he liked to get rough and not in a good way with his woman.**

**I did my rounds and had finally just begun to nod off for what I hoped would be a quick nap, to get my second wind back when my pager started going nuts. I must have gotten about four pages in a matter of two minutes. I quickly called down to the ER to see what the hell was going on. Lauren picked up of course.**

"**What's going on Lauren, my pager is going off like crazy?" I asked.**

"**We need you down here right away Dr. Cullen!" I knew it was serious because she was a little winded and didn't even attempt to flirt. "We've got a woman, 25 years of age. It's horrible, so much blood and there's no way she would even be recognizable to people that know her, and there's two babies coming in with her. I have no idea on their state."**

"**Two minutes, Lauren. I'll be there in two minutes." I assured her and hung up the phone. **

**When I entered through triage I could see they still had the woman on a stretcher, and I gasped as I approached her. Her face was practically distorted, every inch swollen beyond belief. Blood was coming from her nose and mouth as well as a rather large gash down the side of her face. One of her fingers looked to be twisted to the side slightly and she was in nothing but her bra and panties which were slightly torn down the side. She had cuts and scrapes covering parts of her body as well. The absolute worst of thoughts went through my mind. I looked to my left and saw Tyler, the paramedic that I am sure must have brought her in.**

"**Jesus Christ, Tyler. What have we got here, and didn't Lauren say there were infants coming in with her?" I questioned.**

"**Domestic assault, there were aprox. 6 month old twins present. They're with Jessica now, there didn't appear to be any injuries but we brought them in to be looked over. The mother was conscious at first and wouldn't leave without them anyway, she managed to give us a number for a family friend who will be coming in to stay with them." **

"**Any ID?" I asked.**

"**Yep, Drivers License says she's one, Isabella Swan. Neighbours confirmed it."**

**My father came around the corner as Tyler was speaking, telling me that he had her children and was checking them over. If all was fine he was going to leave them with Jessica until the family friend arrived.**

**I started trying to clean up her face a little, wiping away the blood to see the full extent of her injuries and she whimpered at the pain. "Isabella, listen. It's going to be ok. I'm Dr. Cullen, I'm going to take care of you. We'll get you all fixed up, love." She whimpered against my hand as I tried to clean the blood away from mouth. "Isabella, I just want you to know that the children are fine. They're being looked after till your friend arrives." I was hoping she was taking it all in so she could just at least try not to worry and let us care for her.**

**I noticed she had a second finger that was obviously broken, and definitely her nose as I started to gently feel around her ribs she flinched. "Jesus Christ" I whispered to myself as I noted she probably a couple of broken ribs. "Isabella, if you can understand me, I need you to tell me where it hurts. Can you do that?" I was surprised when she managed to mumble that her right ankle, and left arm were bad. "Anywhere else, love? Your stomach or back, do you feel dizzy or nauseous? **

**Before finally passing out again she admitted to feeling a little dizzy but not nauseous. She had been crying out in pain, regardless of where or how gentle I tried to be when touching her. I had her sent down for full body x-rays, made sure there was no internal bleeding. I was with her a good couple of hours, treating all her injuries. I didn't want to leave her when I was done, I felt drawn to her some how. I briefly thought it was just because how bad she was. Lauren looked at me strangely when she walked in and I was just finishing getting her cleaned up and was gently trying to hold an ice pack over her face in different spots, trying to get some of the swelling to go down. **

"**Dr. Cullen I can finish up here for yo…" She started to say but I cut her off telling her I've got it. "Dr. Cullen you sister is here and she's pretty much hysterical, I think you need to talk to her. I can take care of this at least till you get back." I grimaced and handed her the compress.**

"**Do you know her?" Lauren blurted out as I was almost out the door.**

"**No, but even if I did. You were right I never would have recognized her, whoever did this." I said gesturing to her with my hand. "He's a fucking animal" I hissed as I left the room.**

**Just as I caught sight of my sister in the doorway of an exam room, she eyed me as well. She told Jasper to watch the kids as she practically lunged at me.**

"**Edward! Oh my god…how is she? I knew something was fucking wrong when that asshole showed up and I was there today. I never should have left her!" She was sobbing while trying to speak, I automatically pulled her into my arms. "What are you doing here Alice? How do you know them?" I asked while stroking her back.**

"**It's Bells, Edward. That's who she is and she gave them my number when they couldn't reach Rose. She's out of town. I came to take care of the kids, I'm going to take them home with me once dad releases them but I have to see her first. Please?" She was still crying but was slowly calming down.**

"**God, ok but it's bad Alice. You need to be prepared, she'll be ok. She's going to recover but her injuries are pretty severe and her face…well it's not good." I simply stated.**

**I lead Alice into the exam room and she almost passed out looking at her friend. Her legs had begun to give out under her, so I grabbed her and helped to the chair by the bed.**

"**I don't even recognize her Edward." She whispered " She's beautiful Edward, normally she's beautiful. Not this, god not this. She never her see's herself for what she is though, I could kill that prick!" she growled.**

"**Who did this Alice?" I asked.**

"**I can only guess her boyfriend, I mean I'm almost certain because he showed up there looking pissed but wouldn't say a word till I left." Tears were silently falling from my sisters eyes. "She's had it so rough Edward. I took to her right away, even before she knew she was pregnant. She came home from University pregnant, I mean she didn't know at the time but she was. She was so scared, I could tell, I could see it in her eyes. The father, he didn't want anything to do with them. He just walked away." She continued in a whispered voice. **

"**I mean I don't know exactly what happened but she told me he just wasn't going to be around. And you should see them Edward, their so beautiful. I can only assume he walked away because on the maybe two occasions that she has talked about him, her eyes light up. So she must have loved him or something close to it, which means she didn't send him away. That much I feel sure of, she says they have his eyes and that they were beautiful too…." She trailed off finally clearing the tears from her face and standing up.**

"**Ok, well I've to get the girls somewhere comfortable. Maybe I'll take them to moms so she can help with them and I'll come back to Bells."**

"**Alright, call me and I'll let you know what room she's in." I told her.**

"**Ok, Edward. Put her in a private room, I don't know what kind of insurance she has. I know she has some through the school but I'll cover anything else."**

"**Alright, no problem I'll take of it."**

"**Thanks" She whispered as she hugged me good bye.**

"**Alright Isabella, or Bells I guess you go by. I'm going to go take care of your room for you. I'll be back very shortly." I told her as I left the room. She was heavily medicated for the pain and wouldn't hear a word I said but it still felt right talking to her.**

**She was out for close to a week, mainly do to the pain meds, she would cry out in pain when they wore off . I wanted to keep her comfortable, so I kept her on the full dose a while longer. I still didn't understand the pull she had over me but I kept going back. I spent every break and in between patients sitting with her, just talking to her. Alice spent most of the first couple of days with her too, but soon needed to help mom with the kids and check on the store. Rose near lost her mind when she got back, I think she would seriously harm this guy if he wasn't already sitting behind bars at the moment.**

**James POV~ Just a little snippet of his twisted mind.**

Brunch at Bella's friends had served to prove to me what kind of stupid whore she was. She obviously took me for a fool, a fucking idiot. I wanted to ask her if she knew how fucking brainless she really was. She's so dense that she never even knew who I was, didn't remember me, like I'm some forgettable pansy that can raise her bastard kids with her!

I admit I didn't realize that Cullen was their biological father until after she found out she was having twins and had finally decided she could confide in me with the truth of her pregnancy. I sat there looking at her thinking how can you be such a fucking stunned bitch, as she recalled the details of that night. The pool game, the con, meeting Cullen. Not one fucking mention of the guy she first winked at, which was fucking me! I didn't even get a mention other then some guy that won a $100. When she told me she didn't know who he was, that she only had a first name. I could have told her exactly who he was, she could have found him long ago. But fuck that, she was mine and that fuckwad could kiss my ass because he wasn't getting this one!

I saw red when I seen Cullen in those pictures in the hallway at Alice's parents house, then I realised Alice was his sister. I damn near blew a gasket, I wanted to smack the bitch right then and there. That's when I first started to wonder when the fuck she figured out who Cullen was and what kind of game she thought she was playing. I wanted to know if he was here in Seattle or did he go elsewhere for his residency. I didn't think he was here because no one ever mentioned him and he wasn't at his parents for brunch.

Now a week later I find myself here at Seattle General, looking for someone that may be to confirm whether that prick is here or not. I couldn't believe my luck when I seen him standing in the hall talking to Alice, he's here in god damn Seattle!

I'll kill the bitch before he can have her, this one's mine. He might have been able to take Victoria away from me but I'll be damned if I let him have Bella too. She has to know, I mean Alice is one of her best friends. Of course she knows about Cullen and she thinks I am too fucking stupid to see it, wait till I get my hands on her…

**A/N: Finally, this one took me a while to get through. I really hate writing in a sex scene with Tanya, but come on he had to be with someone from time to time! I could have made it anyone but being that he was going to be so dismissive of her, I just thought why not Tanya.**

**Now on to Bella's story, as I said before the next couple of chaps will focus on her to bring her to where Edward stands right now.**

**So what did ya think about James? Very creepy…lol**

**Hope you all enjoy ~ Jacquie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would like to start by saying that I have gone back over a couple of chapters in order to try to maintain accuracy as I try to line up Edward and Bella's timelines. **

**In doing so I have come across a few spelling errors and do apologize for that as sometimes I am just too excited to get something posted and have not always gone back over my chapters. It can not be helped at times as my fingers some times do not move quite as fast as the mind, so there have also been a few instances where a word is missing from a sentence.**

**A/N: Also, I am sorry it has taken a little longer to post this chapter. I am not sure that I am satisfied with it. I have only just decided to go ahead and post it even though I am certain it could be better with a little tweaking. I guess I just want to be able to move forward since I am feeling stuck.**

**Bella POV:**

Over the past several months James had really been a gift from the gods. He was always there when I needed even the slightest encouragement. I thought for sure that I would lose my mind when I first learned I was carrying not one but two little beings. It was completely terrifying to say the least.

I loved having my girls around, but it also felt good to have a little male companionship. As helpful as James was being he could be a little confusing at times though. I mean he was usually very attentive, doing even the smallest things like bringing me my favourite tea on his way to work. Sometimes he would stop by with something I may have mentioned having a craving for, he'd bring me to my appointments. He would even make a point of always having at least a single flower for me when he would pick his nephew up from school.

The confusing part of it all would come when he would turn extremely quiet. I swear there are times that when I glance at him I'll see a look of disgust, or anger flash across his eyes. Then it's gone, just as quickly as it seemed to appear.

I think the first time I really noticed anything was shortly after finding out about the twins. I was distraught to say the least and more then just a little angry with myself for not getting more then just a first name from Edward. I wasn't sure I could do this on my own! James of course made a point of making sure that I knew that I was clearly not alone. That was the night I finally confided the sordid details of my night with Edward.

He seemed to take it well, but there were brief glimpses of what appeared to be anger and disgust which I couldn't blame him for. Then the look would again disappear faster then I could comprehend it's meaning. Yet he held me and assured me that he didn't see it the way I did and could never hold me in the same contemptuous way as I so obviously held myself.

The girls still didn't say a whole lot but it was clear that they didn't necessarily approve of our relationship. Alice seemed to be the biggest issue, although she wouldn't say too much I could see it on her face. I could read her pretty easily now, she has somehow managed to worm her way into my heart as one of my closest friends in a such a short period of time.

She has even taken to referring to me by my father's pet name for me 'Bells' saying that it is a term of endearment used when addressing someone special. Meaning that I am special, that made me smile hard for the entire day. I am assuming that she must have heard Rose calling me by it on occasion.

Rose has had to spend a little more time then usual out of town for business, and Ang has been quite busy with a new job and of course private time with Ben. So Alice and I have been spending a lot more time with just the two of us. Her and I sat through an entire quart of ice cream while coming up with what will eventually be my children's names. Alice coming up with Lily, as this was her grandmothers name and she has just always loved it. Emma is the name I chose as my favourite, just because I have always really like it.

I was so happy that Rose finally had a free weekend to spend with us that I reserved the entire weekend just for us girls. Angela of course could only spend a few hours with us on Friday evening.

"I'm so sorry guys" Angela started "I really only have a few hours. I've been so busy at work that Ben and I have hardly spent ant time these past few weeks and this weekend was supposed to be all about us."

"Don't worry about it Ang, I totally understand and I'm just glad to have you here for as long as you can."

"So Alice told me that you may have settled on some names, Bella." Rose cut in.

"I think so, but we were not able to come up with many names for boys, so here's hoping." I laughed.

"Eh…it'll all work out. Just like I told you before. If you happen to have a son, a name will come to you." Rose replies.

All too quickly the night comes to an end. Angela heads home to Ben and the three of us settle in watching movies till we fall asleep. Saturday, Alice dragged us shopping again for more baby stuff. I have less then a month to go now and after today, I am convinced that I have everything I will need for their arrival.

I noticed when we returned to my apartment that there were several messages on my answering machine. I let them play through as we were unpacking all the baby stuff.

"Bella, call me when you get this please." James

"Where are you Bella? I have been trying to reach you!" James, sounding a little frustrated.

"Bella, what the fuck! I have been calling your cell for hours! Shit. I'm sorry. You just have me worried. Please call." James, much more frustrated

"Shit Bella" Rose exclaimed. "I don't like him, why the hell would he think he could talk to you like that, leave you a message like that?"

"I don't know Rose. He just gets worried, I mean he always apologizes immediately just like you heard on the machine."

"Are you telling me he talks to you like that often?"

"I didn't say often, but yes he gets worried like I said."

"I'm going to kick his ass Bella! I swear to god, he better hope I never hear him speak to you like that when I am around." She all but screamed.

Thankfully Alice jumped in changing the topic to dinner suggestions. We decided on Chinese and ordered in spending Saturday night much like Friday, watching movies and a little girl talk. I didn't say anything as I didn't want to feed Rose's anger but yes, I was probably a little put off by James's messages. Especially once I found my cell to be littered with much the same messages, both voice and text. I chose to leave it be for the night, I could call him tomorrow.

Who am I kidding, I was definitely a little put out, considering we weren't technically in a relationship. I had asked him to give me time, I mean I was carrying another man's baby, and now well, as it turns out children. I won't lie, we spend a lot of time together and we have kissed. Even had some brief make out sessions but I had explained how awkward I felt being that I was beginning to show and feel pregnant. Obviously it would be different if he were the father, but he wasn't and it just felt….wrong.

Once the girls headed home, I decided to go ahead and call James. He answered almost immediately, as though he had been sitting on his phone.

"It's about fucking time, where the hell have you been?" He bellowed through the phone.

"Hello to you too James. I told you I was spending the weekend with the girls." I snapped at him. It really couldn't be helped at this point. I didn't understand him, what the hell had happened?

It would seem that standing up to him somewhat had changed his attitude. He did a complete one-eighty, becoming sweet again. Telling me that he just missed me and that he worries since I am due very soon. If I were being honest with myself, which I am not just yet. I would admit that I was finally seeing James for what, and who he really is. That he was a little frightening and maybe not the type of person that my soon to be born children or myself need in our lives.

James spent the next couple of weeks being the sweetest, most helpful he had ever been since I met him. I was quite relieved but no, I never forgot his previous actions. They just stayed slightly buried in the back of my mind.

The following Thursday I began to sporadically feel little pains that would sort of shoot across my stomach. I was nervous, I knew I was due any day now and these pains could actually be it. Could actually be the start of my labour and eventual birth of my babies. They began to get closer together and then I experienced the most severe one yet, as I leaned slightly over my bathtub. I had taken to cleaning everything, I just felt like so much need to be done.

The pain that shot through me caused me to lean into the shower wall, not able to straighten up till it subsided. At which time I knew it was time to call Rose. She had been attending my coaching classes with me, as she was going to be with me through the birth.

Something didn't feel right, I had never experienced labour before obviously, but there was a new sensation shooting through my stomach. It was more then painful and felt as though someone was actually taking a knife to my stomach. My water broke as Rose entered my apartment and I had her help me change my bottoms as I didn't want to head to the hospital in wet pants.

She gasped but wouldn't say much as she threw my pants and embarrassingly enough my panties aside. She finally gave in when it was obvious that I wasn't going to let it go.

"It's nothing Bella, honey. We need to go now. Ok?

"Rose, Jesus! This is not the time, what is it? what's wrong? " I questioned.

"Aahh, Bella, your insanely frustrating. I just don't want you panicking before we get to the hospital. It's fine, I am sure it's fine." She repeated "There was a little blood on your panties Bella, it wasn't much really. But I…I just don't think it's normal."

We made it to the hospital relatively quickly, the pain of course only increased over time. Dr Anders office was having a little difficulty reaching her. Turned out she had lost reception wherever she was and couldn't be reached through her cell for a couple of hours. It made me nervous that another doctor was taking care of me till she arrived, but I felt much better once I realized that Rose actually knew him. He was Alice's father Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

He was an attractive man, especially for his age. He had Blond hair and piercing green eyes. Green eyes…gah! Why…why when I am already totally stressed and filled with anxiety do I have to be looking into eyes that could definitely rival Edwards? And of course only serve to make me think of him.

I know they must have thought me to be insane as I began sobbing hysterically. With thoughts of Edward, and disgust in myself. The sudden reality of it all hitting me. I am about to bring my children into this world, and they have no father, no one to call daddy, no one to play that protective father card. To make them feel safe and secure in his strong arms. Rose continued to attempt to comfort me, and Dr Cullen was being very soothing, and attentive.

I thought I would pass out from the pain and I knew things were not right as Dr Cullen still stayed on to assist when Dr Anders arrived. Everything was a blur to me as the hours passed and I had finally, finally brought my two beautiful girls into this world. Just the sight of them was enough to make me forget the mental image of Dr Anders with her hands actually in me somehow, in order to turn the last to arrive, right before Lily took her first breath.

Rose and I both cried, and were worried as Dr Cullen let me have a quick look at Lily then quickly left the room with her. Dr Anders was quick to explain that Lily just need to be examined as her birth was difficult and her breathing a little off. We breathed a small sigh of relief feeling that everything should be ok.

"So" Rose started "It looks like we have Two beautiful little girls, Lily and Emma…" She trailed off.

"Emma Rose Swan" I whispered to her and she broke down crying again.

"Oh Bella, it's beautiful. I love it. Thank you!" She cried. "What about Lily? Have you decided on her name?"

"Yes" I smiled back at her "Lily Alice Swan, I know I haven't known her near as long, but I love her. She is such a big part of our lives and has been here through everything." I started to cry again. I was a mess, a happy mess.

"She'll love it Bella, I'm going to go call her and tell her the girls are here, I won't tell her anything else I'll leave that for you to tell her." She said pulling me into a hug.

I'm not sure how long I slept, but almost the moment Rose left my room I was fast asleep. When I woke I could see through the window that it was getting quite dark, and Alice and Rose were sitting near the window speaking in hushed tones.

"Good evening, Bells. How are you feeling sweetie." Alice's musical voice chimed.

"I've been better." I groaned. "How are the girls? How long was I sleeping?"

"They're great Bella. My dad already gave them a thorough check up, he says they're good." She was smiling from ear to ear as she spoke. "He says Emma is the picture of good health, and Lily is doing real well too. He just wants to monitor her breathing."

"Ok." I said feeling a little apprehensive. " Your dad was great by the way, he really helped to keep me calm. Well after a while anyway." I laughed lightly.

"Oh, thanks Bells. My dad loves his job. And he loves helping people, it's what he does, what he is. Just like my brother, who by the way got to meet those precious darlings before me since he was with my dad earlier." She huffed then plastered a smile back on her face as she spoke again "So do you think we can call for those little cuties to be brought down to meet me!"

"Of course Alice, I mean I am dying to see them again myself. I barely got to see Lily as it is." Rose called down to the nurses station and was told that they just had to contact Carlisle quickly to get the ok for Lily to leave the nursery.

The girls were brought down about fifteen minutes later and I was told that Lily could only stay for thirty minutes. As she needs to be monitored by the medical staff for a couple of days at least. Lily was placed in my arms first as Rose gathered Emma up in her arms, making cooing sounds that I would never have expected to hear in a million years. Not from her anyway.

I carefully pulled myself up from the bed heading towards Alice. Her eyes glistened as she took in what I was doing, realizing that I was going to place Lily in her arms. I spoke quietly as she gently pulled her against her body.

"Mary Alice Cullen, meet Lily Alice Swan. Lily Alice Swan, meet your Auntie Alice."

"Huh…oh Bells!" She cried as tears slid down her cheeks "I, I, I don't know…what to say. Thank you, thank you so much, I am honoured to be considered family to you and the girls. I love you. And I love you." She whispered as she nuzzled Lily. "Oh and I can't forget you Miss Emma, I love you too."

Rose was now also in tears as she introduced Alice to Emma. "Alice, I'd like you to also meet little Miss Emma Rose Swan."

"She's beautiful Bella, they both are. I'm so glad we met, so glad to be a part of all your lives. I can't wait for Jazz to meet them."

The next couple of days seemed to drag on. I suddenly realized that it had not even crossed my mind to call James. He was probably pissed by now I thought to myself. I was quietly sitting back against my hospital bed, murmuring away to Emma, as Lily was still being monitored in the nursery. I was told we could probably go home in a couple of days as I was healing nicely and Lily seemed to be passing all her examinations, and her breathing was improving.

Rose had been by to see us a few more times and on my last night in the hospital she turned up with a man on her arm. She came in the room alone, obviously thinking that I hadn't seen the little affectionate display just outside my door.

"So Rose, who was the towering display of muscle you were just with?" I questioned her.

Her head shot up and her eyes met mine. "You seen that?"

"Yes" I simply stated.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry I never mentioned him lately. You remember when I told you I had sort of hooked up with someone a couple of months ago when I was in New York?"

"Umm, yeah I think so. So he's from New York then?"

"Not exactly." She said not meeting my eyes any longer. " He um…he's actually a lawyer from right here in Seattle who happened to be in New York on business as well. Oh Bella, I never meant for it to happen. It was just supposed to be a little fun, I mean he is definitely known as being a bit of a player." She paused.

"Bella, I can't really explain it all right now but just so you know I…I, god I really love him." She began to cry quietly "And I just know that the shit is going to hit the fan when this all comes out."

"Rose, what is it? Is he married or something?"

"Shit, no Bella. He's not married, but I can't say much right now. We agreed we need to tell our families first and we need to do it together. You understand don't you?"

"Of course Rose, don't worry about it. Now come here and give us a hug." Which is exactly what she did before drying her eyes and taking Emma from my arms. Placing a soft kiss on her little forehead.

**A/N: Just wanted to let everyone know that I am currently working on the next chapter which should finally help the timelines to match up. I know this chapter was not too action packed, but not every chapter can be. So please continue to come along for the ride, things will be picking up! **

**I also want to thank everyone who has added this story to their story alerts, favourite stories, and author. It's great to know how many are actually following my story! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Physical Abuse takes place in this chapter, please note this before moving forward. Thank you.**

**Bella POV:**

The first week home from the hospital took a little getting use to. I had to try and get the girls on schedules that allowed for me to feed and care for each separately. At least part of the time. Emma made it that much easier as she seemed to be a real sleeper. She would wake for a change and feeding, a bath whenever necessary and fall right back to sleep. Plus amazingly she practically slept right through the night most nights.

Lily on the other hand, was still a rather well behaved baby. She didn't cry or fuss much but loved to be awake with me. She would just lay there seemingly watching me from wherever she was. Sometimes in my arms or laying in her bassinet. Sometimes her breathing still hitched but she had been to the specialist and all seemed to be fine with her. Although she never hesitated to let me know when she was hungry or needed changing, she had a small flare for the dramatics. Which we all laughed about, considering her dramatic entry into the world and also the fact that she obviously shared more then just a name with Alice. They would be a force to be reckoned with in later years, I am sure.

I wasn't home a day when James came by. He was very obviously upset that I hadn't contacted him, and although he attempted to hide his anger from me I could feel it rolling off of him. It made me uncomfortable to say the least. I felt very awkward allowing him to hold my girls, he would talk to them using what I can only describe as a forced and very uncomfortable baby talk.

He continued to come around almost daily and worked his way into our little family unit. He seemed to be getting much more comfortable with both Emma and Lily, quite quickly. So I wrote off his initial reaction as just not having a lot of experience with infants.

I had opted to pump my breast milk, so it was available when others were around to help out. So it wasn't surprising that James had managed to heat a bottle and go ahead and feed Lily when she woke late one evening as I slept on the couch. It was just the fact that he took it upon himself to do so, I was touched by it and started to finally think that maybe the thoughts and feelings I was having about and towards him may have been brought on by Alice or Rose. I mean I had obviously liked him and seen something in him when I first met him. Right?

That was the night that I had decided to give in and allow myself to at least see where things could go between us. I decided to give Alice a call and tell her that yes I would take her up on her very aggressive offers to baby sit, so James and I could go out for a few hours. Have some time to ourselves.

I was nervous leaving them, they were still so tiny and not even a week old yet. I would never have been able to do so with anyone but Alice or Rose. Maybe Ang too, but she hadn't been around so much.

Alice was of course crazy excited. She was bringing Jazz, wanting to tempt him with the joys of fatherhood. She had said that my girls were so well behaved for newborns that her little ploy should work like a charm.

Our night out was really nice, he took me to dinner and a show. Then we took a quiet walk through the park near my apartment before heading home. Everything seemed to be going well for the next few weeks. I was seeing less and less of his the anger he sometimes seemed to carry before and more and more of the kind, caring and helpful man I knew in the beginning.

Nothing changed for Alice or Rose, they still didn't like him but they were attempting to except him into our little circle.

I had been left out of the loop for a brief period where Rose and Alice were concerned, I guess they thought I already had my plate full on my own. So they had stayed away for a week or so, which was really strange but was also probably what allowed for James to be around more. Which in turn made it possible for me to see the change in him for the better. Allowing for the possibility of us being together.

It turns out that Rose's mystery man was none other then Alice's brother Emmett Cullen, and being the player that he was known to be Jasper blew a gasket. It didn't matter that Emmett was one of his best friends, it still didn't make it ok for him to fuck with his sister-Jaspers words. So the proverbial shit that Rose had been referring to, finally hit the fan and thankfully they kept it away from us.

Rose and Emmett had invited Alice and Jasper out for dinner and lets just say that when Jasper realized what was going on, he completely lost it. Taking what was the swing he had ever attempted at Emmett. Alice had finally confided in me that it near killed Jasper to think about Emmett treating her the way he treats all women, using them, having his way with them and moving on. Rarely ever with the same woman more then a couple of weeks.

Jasper had went quiet when Emmett dropped the L-bomb. First asking Jasper when the hell he had ever seen Rosie (yes he had taken to referring to her as his Rosie) let anyone, man or woman walk over her. Then stating "Besides man, this is for real Jasper. I know you'll feel betrayed but I feel compelled to tell you that this has been going on for months, months Jasper! When have you ever seen me with someone for this long? This is real, I, I, I love her!"

And the rest as they say is history. Things were a little tense for a while, as they all got use to the relationship. Alice had admitted that she also had a problem with the relationship, but only out of concern for Rose, not her brother. She had taken it upon herself to have a few words with Emmett and lets just say that a few threats were made and he swore he would never hurt Rose.

I invited Rose and Emmett over for dinner so that I could officially meet him. I was taken with him almost instantly. He was as big as a bear, but as friendly as a kitten. He was great with the kids as well, taking to them from the start. It's a typical Cullen trait, so I am beginning to realize.

It had been a full six weeks now since the twins were born and I had just returned from my follow up appointment after their birth. James and I had spoken a couple times in the last week about finally taking our relationship to the next level once I was given the ok. I had just officially been given the ok, so I was attempting to plan an evening with him where we could possibly achieve that goal. Yes, I was finally going to give him what he ha been wanting. We were going to have sex tonight.

I had pulled out all the stops, went for a wax. Bought some new lingerie, and had my hair done. We were just staying in for the evening, having a late dinner. The girls were normally settled for the night by eleven, with the exception of the fact that Lily will inevitably be up some time through the night.

The started out pretty well. Dinner was nice, we cleaned up after together. James assisted me in feeding the girls, while I bathed and changed them both and settled them in for the night. I was feeling quite nervous, I hadn't been with a man since Edward and that was close to a year ago now.

For the most part the sex was good, we had started out on the couch and ended up on the bed in what will at some point be Emma and Lily's room. I didn't want to take it to my room for obvious reasons, the girls and I were still rooming together. Thank goodness my room is actually fairly large.

I was definitely getting into things as we settled into the bed. James began to run his fingers up my thigh while planting frenzied kisses along my jaw up to my mouth, he wasn't wasting any time as slid my panties down my legs and immediately brought his hand back to my center slipping two fingers in and gently pumping in and out of me. I could feel how wet I was getting as he continued his ministrations, all the while nipping and licking at my nipples through my bra.

He obviously wasn't getting what he wanted out of the action as he removed his fingers from my core sliding them up my body to remove my bra. As he tossed it to the floor his lips returned to my erect nipple as his left hand began to massage and pinch at the other and his right slid back down massaging my clit.

I reached down and started rubbing my hand against his erection, finally unbuttoning and sliding his pants down his hips as he helped by kicking them off his own legs. Everything seemed to be progressing well and we were both eventually naked and grinding against each other. It was then that I saw and felt the shift in his demeanor, he had been sporting an erection for a while now but I would have to say that he was hard with just that little bit of softness still apparent.

That all changed the moment I felt his fingers almost ramming into me forcefully as opposed to the slow sensual pace he had been keeping up to now. His kisses had also turned fierce instead of passionate. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't hurting me really I just wasn't use to things being quite so…I guess forceful is the only word to use.

I tried to adjust myself so as to better enjoy his movements, and in grinding against him again I felt it. He was now rock hard and standing at full attention, it obvious that he preferred things to be a little rough. I went with it for a while until he finally placed a condom on and entered me, he was just as aggressive as he had been with his fingers.

I finally had to push against his chest which he completely ignored initially until I grunted his name.

"James, your hurting me." I whispered as I now had his attention.

He stilled for a moment "I'm sorry baby, I've just wanted you for so long and I can't believe this is finally happening."

"I know, I know just please slow down a little. It's been a long time." I tried to remind him gently. His eyes changed at that point as he seemed to growl yet in a whisper.

"You mean he was the last…the last to be here?" He asked as he not so gently reached down and slapped his hand against my clit. For the briefest moment my stomach tightened and I felt fear. Then he kissed me again gently and as I looked into his eyes there were his again, the gentle, caring eyes I was mostly use to seeing.

I didn't respond and he didn't ask again, we just seem to mutually move past what I assume was a bout of jealousy. He maintained a slower, more gentle pace as he rocked in and out of me. He flipped us over and entered me from behind as he fondled my breasts, by this time I knew he was awfully close to being finished and didn't seem too concerned that I was not. So I took matters into my hands, literally. I brought my hand down and began to rub slow circles around my clit and could feel that familiar tightening in my lower region, like a coil about to burst. My fingers stared rubbing faster at their own accord as James was grunting and groaning while pounding into me from behind.

I fell over the edge as I gently pinched at my clit, my walls tightening around his cock sent him into another frenzy.

"Oh fuck Bella! Shit, that's it baby. Milk my fucking cock! Come on baby, cum with me!" He yelled as he grabbed onto my shoulders and was frantically pulling my body back towards his as he thrust into me and finally released into the condom.

I fell to my stomach as he pulled out of me and rolled to his side removing the condom.

"Fuck, I hate these things Bella."

It took a moment for me to respond as I was still trying to calm down. That had been intense and I was not thinking in a good way.

"James, we talked about this. I just gave birth to twins, I'm not risking anything right now."

"I know baby, I was just saying. That's all." He responded as he stroked my back and slid his arm around my waist pulling me against him.

I didn't sleep well at all, feeling a little…traumatized? I guess that was the feeling.

The next few days seemed to follow our normal routine, James would come over most days and appeared to be his normal self, treating me well, and helping with the kids. A few days later we had sex again, only this time it was much more gentle we had stayed on the couch and I rode him into a peaceful blitz. He moaned out my name as he experienced the full extent of his release. I did not.

I had attempted to reach down between us to rub my fingers against my clit, thinking that if he noticed what I was doing this time he may actually get the point. He didn't. The only thing it did get me was him grabbing my wrist and placing it on his chest and a stern look that clearly said 'don't ever do that again'.

He never spoke till we were cleaned up and sitting back watching a movie.

"Bella, you do know that you were very insulting earlier right?"

What? "Umm, I'm sorry? What do you mean?"

"Well insinuating that my cock is not good enough for you, that you need to do things to yourself in order to be with me." He stated.

"James there was nothing meant by it, we're ne to each other and it feels good and I thought that maybe if you saw what I liked that you might do that sometime." I stumbled through the words not believing that I have to point this out to him.

"Did he do that to you?" He spit out.

"I'm sorry?" Was all I could say, I had no clue what the hell he was talking about.

"Nothing Bella, it's nothing but you could try just asking and emasculating a man next time." He had gone quiet now, which made me feel bad. I was guessing that he seemed to have some insecurity issues and I wasn't helping. Maybe that was what was going on.

"I'm sorry, James. I guess if it makes you feel better then yes, I like to be touched. Ok?" Fuck he was killing me here. Talk about humiliating myself.

It turned out to be a good thing that we talked because from that point on he made sure to use his hands on me as well and I actually managed to have an orgasm at his hand. No, there wasn't that same wild spark, or insane electric current running through our bodies as we touched. 'Stop it Bella' I scolded myself myself. 'You can not compare him or anyone else to a virtual stranger, to Edward.

I know that I don't love him, at least not yet but he is special to me. He accepted me when I had what many would call baggage. Not me of course, my children are anything but baggage, but when he met me I was carrying another man's children. He accepted that and is good to them.

I was content with my decision to continue seeing James, I would see this through and see where it goes.

When I finally had the whole 'So I had sex with James' discussion with Rose, she nearly lost her mind when she asked how the first time had gone with it being so long. I had opted to leave a few things out knowing what her reaction would be. I guess I didn't leave enough out because she still laid it on me.

"Are you shitting me Bella? Do you mean to tell me that you can not see that what you just described was a stones throw away from being at least…forced, albeit you were pretty much a willing participant. Fuck, I feel violated just hearing about it."

"Rose, it's not that bad. He's been fine since."

"Well shit Bella, at least tell me that your not still responsible for your own orgasms?"

"Rose" I warned.

"Alright, alright. I'll let it go….for now."

Rose had left to get ready for a date with Emmett and I remembered to give Alice a call to see if she had wanted to spend the night on Friday, since Jasper would be out of town. She was elated with the invite and jumped at the chance to hang out with me and the girls.

This of course only managed to cause one of the few arguments we had had in a while. James claimed to have plans for us, which he never mentioned nor discussed with me before today. I was beginning to wonder if the girls weren't right about their fears that James was tying to keep me from them.

I finally just told him to deal with it, I was having a girls night and that was that. He wasn't happy at all. He left not muttering something about me being ungrateful as he slammed my door. What the fuck he though I was so ungrateful for I had no clue.

Friday night was a nice change of pace. Alice and I took care of the girls, her doing everything little thing for Lily saying she was her mini me. I laughed at her. "Bella, what do you find so amusing? Look at this girl, she has my eyes, my nose. If I didn't know better I would swear I gave birth to her myself!" She exclaimed.

I was hunched over laughing when I looked over at them and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Shit Alice, it's almost freaky and I can't believe I never noticed before but your right!" How had escaped me all this time, Alice also had those gorgeous green eyes, and their noses were spot on. Emma and Lily were not identical twins. Emma had more of me in her, my nose her hair was a little closer to my shade but Lily was no doubt more her father, and well I guess I can't forget Alice.

Having thought about Edward I found myself going quiet. I was slowly getting passed it but I still had my moments of self loathing, knowing my girls would never know their father. I found myself wondering what kind of a father he would have been. The feel of Alice's hand brushing away a stray tear I hadn't noticed fall brought me from my reverie.

"Where were you just then Bells?" She asked softly.

"I, it's nothing Alice."

"I call bullshit, Bells. Bullshit! You can talk to me Bells, about anything. I promise." She gave me one of her lost puppy dog smiles and I caved, well just a little.

"I just, when you said that about you and Lily. It made me realize that your right, lily does look more like you then Emma and me. It totally freaks me out, but I'm moving on." I laughed. "The thing is that she actually looks more like her dad, and thinking of him just made me remember that my girls are never going to know him. They'll never know their father, never call him daddy, never have him comfort them. Whether it be due to a bad dream, or a nasty fall, or their first broken heart." That was it for both me and Alice, we were in tears. She sat there holding me until the tears stopped falling, and my body was no longer racked with tears.

One of the things I love about Alice, is that she knows when not to push. She didn't question me about Edward, didn't try to push me to talk. She just got up and said well this calls a one of my all time favourite movies, and she threw in 'Bridget Jones's Diary' I had to laugh, it couldn't be helped, she always knows just what to say.

Alice and I were spending more time together as she seemed to realize that maybe I was more broken then I had even known. Having her contagious smile and laughter around were making me feel better about myself, about everything really and I found myself starting to pull away from James a little at a time.

This seemed to piss him off and over the next few months he just seemed to become an even bigger ass. I only seen him as more of a friend now and was just really looking for a way to talk to him about it. It was almost like he knew because he wasn't around as much. It felt like maybe he was trying to avoid letting me have the conversation with him.

I was quite excited today as Alice had invited me and the girls to her parents for their Sunday brunch. Who maybe I'll finally meet this brother of hers, he seemed to always be busy. Focusing on his career Alice had said. It was strange I hadn't met him yet as we had become so close and she was very close with her brother too.

I had completely forgotten that James had been there when she invited us, so I was mildly surprised when he showed up ready to attend brunch. 'crap' I muttered. I really need to talk to him. I probably wouldn't have the chance before he left town tomorrow, he said family business was involved and would be back Thursday. I was also heading back to work this week, so it looked like it may have to be next weekend that I finally put an end to all of this.

Alice's mom Esme, was wonderful. I had never met a kinder person. The moment she met me she pulled me into a tight hug and the same with the girls.

"I see what you mean Carlisle dear." She had said and he gave her a questioning look before she continued. "The girls Carlisle, their hair and eyes. You were absolutely right, their adorable."

"Oh yes, my dear. I remember now. I completely forgot I even mentioned them to you." He said then turned to me "Good to see you dear, how have you been?"

"I'm great, thank you. I don't know what I would do without Alice here. She's amazing, just amazing.' I noticed that James had sneered at her as I spoke the words, I really need to handle this. I am absolutely dumbfounded as to how I missed this before, because it was there. As I think back on it, I can actually see it but yet was blind to it before now.

Brunch was great, we were invited to return at any time. "Your always welcome Bella, please feel free to come any Sunday you wish. We're always here and there's always plenty." I noticed that Esme only spoke to me when she mentioned the open invitation to join them.

I also didn't miss the fact that James seemed pissed off when he returned from the bathroom and Alice was watching him with a guarded expression. I'll have to remember to ask Alice about that later.

Monday morning came all too fast, and I was heading out the door both girls in tow heading to work. They have an on-site daycare centre for us to take advantage of, early education they called it. They were going to prepare our children for entry into the educational system.

I was completely shocked when I came face to face with Angela who was the new Facility Manager. "Angela, oh my god! How did I not know you were working here?"

"I guess we just haven't kept in touch like we should." She laughed.

I lunged forward, shocking her as I hugged her. " I'm so happy to see you Ang, you have no idea. I didn't know how I was going to be able to leave Lily and Emma. I've never been away from them. I was so scared."

"It's normal Bella, everyone goes through it. Don't worry about a thing, I'll keep my eye on them."

"Thanks Ang. I guess I should go get ready for class."

"Ok, I'll see you at three then."

I couldn't help but think that this was a sign, my life was looking up. I had started out dreading today and now, everything is fine. The rest of the day was great, I was welcomed back by my co-workers. All commenting that they had had a quick look at my girls and they were adorable, beautiful, cute, gorgeous. They were referred to as every good thing under the sun. The only one kink in my day came when I came across Tanya Denali, she was such a bitch.

I still have no idea what her problem is but it really is time to get over herself. I can't be sure but I am almost certain she actually mumbled something about me being a whore as I walked past her.

The rest of my week flew by, Angela had said that the girls were adjusting just fine. I was so happy to have them here at the Academy with me, I got to see them on my breaks and that just made my day.

James called on Friday and I told him I needed to talk to him, and asked that he come over. He tried to give me the run around saying he was busy, he had a lot to do since he was gone.

He never did come around Friday or Saturday. Although Alice did on Sunday. She seemed distracted and I tried talking to her but she was being pretty vague. The one thing I knew for certain was that she was concerned about me. I was just about to tell her that I was ending things with James, when he waltzed through the door.

Yes, I do mean waltzed, there was something completely different about him. His eyes were wild and I could smell the booze on him. He made some snide remark about Alice being here. I casually led her to the door and didn't miss her reluctance to leave.

"It's ok Alice, it's all going to be ok. Go on, I'll call you later." I whispered.

As soon as she was out the door I turned to James. "Don't even try it James, we need to talk and if you even try to walk out that door, I will make this the quickest conversation in history."

"Listen to you sweet Bella, what? do you think I don't know what all this is about? Do you seriously take me for a dumbass, you stupid whore!" I was speechless momentarily, and he was advancing on me, eyes still wild.

"What the hell are talking about James? I do not think you are a dumbass, and I certainly am no whore!"

"Really Bella, well how the hell do you not know who knocked you up? What do you call that, I'll tell you what you call it. A FUCKING WHORE!" He screamed in my face. I heard one of the girls start to fuss and immediately backed away from James asking him to keep it down, he was going to scare them.

"What the fuck do I care Bella, they're not my bastard children." I was so done, nobody talks about my kids that way.

"Get the fuck out James, you just made this a whole hell of a lot easier on me. We're done, do you hear me. Done! Now get the fuck out!"

"Done, you think we're done? Not by a long shot my dear sweet Bella. He can't have you. You. Are. Mine. Plain and simple and I will say when we are done." He came forward grabbing my face and placing sloppy kisses across my lips. I backed away from him still in shock.

I finally got my wits about me and spoke up, unable to remove his hands from me and they found their way around my throat. "James, I'm sorry but we are done. I have no idea what you are talking about, there is no 'he'. This just isn't working that's all. I swear." I was crying now I could barely get the words out for the hold he had on my throat.

"DO you take me for a fucking idiot Bella? 'He' is fucking Edward, always fucking Edward! And he can't have you, do you understand?"

"James please, let go. Your hurting me." I cried

"Hurting you, oh you have no idea what kind of hurt you will experience for thinking you can take me for a fool. I want the whole story, from the fucking beginning Bella! How long have you been seeing him behind my back? I guess being the whore you are I don't need to ask if you've been fucking him behind my back too." He huffed and threw me against the curio cabinet, it took me a minute to realize that the glass surrounding it had shattered and I was cutting up my hands and legs trying to get clear of the glass.

"How could you do this to me. I accepted you Bella, and his fucking spawn. I waited for you just like you asked. You're an ungrateful bitch, who needs to be taught a lesson." I felt it before I even knew it was coming. His fist connected with my face and I felt the skin tear and the blood begin to drip down my face. I could taste blood from inside my mouth too.

"Please James, please stop. There is no Edward, he's gone James, fucking gone!"

"Bella, your just pissing me off now. I said fucking speak, from the beginning and I mean now!"

"I swear James I, I, I have no idea what your talking about."

"I, I, I. Your so fucking pathetic Bella. Spit it out."

I just fell to my knees crying, I couldn't understand why the hell Edward was all of a sudden such a problem. I guess I was taking to long to answer because James suddenly lunged at me, shoving me back on the tile floor. He straddled my legs, taking a hold of my hair and began smacking my head furiously off the floor. I thought I was going to pass out so I did the only thing I could.

"Ok James" I sobbed. " I'll tell you everything I swear, just please stop and let me up." he hauled me to my feet ripping my shirt off then my skirt and threw into a kitchen chair.

"If you going to be such a whore you may as well sit here like one, now fucking start! When did you figure out that Cullen was Edward and how long have you been fucking him again?"

What? He obviously had his own twisted version of this whole thing, I had no idea what the hell to say. What does that mean 'Cullen was Edward'??

"James this would be so much easier if you would ask me specific questions, I just don't know where to start." I thought if he would just ask me questions I could slowly figure this shit out.

"Not good enough Bella," He said right before I felt his fist connect with my face again. I cried out in pain and he struck me two more times, and I fell over off the chair. He yanked me up by my hair placing me in the chair again.

"What do you mean by that James?" I tried again "Cullen was Edward, what does that mean?"

"Don't play fucking coy with me Bella. Alice is one of your best friends, you can not convince me that you didn't know Edward was her brother. You probably set this whole fucked situation up! Making friendly with her to get your whore ass near her fucking brother."

What? Seemed to be the one word constantly running through my mind. Edward and Alice. No there's no way. Suddenly my last overnight with Alice popped in my head, Lily was a spitting image of her, her and Carlisle both have his eyes! OH MY GOD! Is he right? God, why can't I think of her brother's name? Shit but he is a doctor…

Suddenly I felt another crack across the side of my face and realized that I couldn't see too well right now. I was dripping blood from my face, it felt tight as hell. Probably swollen. I heard the neighbours talking in the hall and realized this was my only chance, I started screaming for help.

"Help me, please! Call the police! Help me plea…" I yelled out at the top of my lungs. From this point on the rest is a blur. James pulling me to my feet, I remember knowing he was about to slam his head against mine. He was going to fucking head butt me, he's insane! I yanked my head back trying to avoid the collision but all I felt was his head connect with the bridge of my nose.

I remember hearing a crack, slumping to the floor and suddenly feeling so cold. I was shaking and shivering like I was naked and stranded outside on the coldest day of the year. I remember hearing my babies cry for me and then I felt James being torn away from me and seeing my neighbours face over his shoulder…and then nothing…

I was in so much pain, barely able to open my eyes and I could a light humming feeling ghosting over my skin. Someone was washing me? That made no sense. I whimpered as they came into contact with the most the side of my nose. It fucking hurt! Then I heard the voice of an angel, murmuring in my ear "Isabella, listen. It's going to be ok. I'm Dr. Cullen, I'm going to take care of you. We'll get you all fixed up, love." I couldn't help it, I whimpered again as he touched me. And then he spoke again "Isabella, I just want you to know that the children are fine. They're being looked after till your friend arrives." He was try to tell me my girls were ok, that wasn't just the voice of any angel, it was the voice of my guardian angel.

I distinctly heard him mumble 'Jesus Christ' before addressing me again. I couldn't understand why I could hear him, understand him but not really be capable of responding. I could barely move and everything hurt. He was pressing down on my stomach and my body jerked involuntarily. "Isabella, if you can understand me, I need you to tell me where it hurts. Can you do that?" I was surprised when I finally found the smallest voice and tried to tell him that my right ankle, and left arm were bad. "Anywhere else, love? Your stomach or back, do you feel dizzy or nauseous?

God, I had no problem listening to his melodic voice but I just wanted to sleep now, I needed quiet. Before the darkness took over I mumbled something about feeling dizzy but not ill.

I thought I would scream if I had any control over my own bodily functions. Something was terribly wrong, I couldn't move, talk, open my eyes and I hurt everywhere. There was so much pain it was unbearable.

My mouth as strange as it may sound, felt as though it were dry as sandpaper, yet thick and pasty all at once. Water, I need water! My mind was shrieking. I am dead, I have to be. This must be what death feels like!

Thump thump thump thump thump thump…I want to scream for the banging to stop, for someone to just answer the fucking door! And holy crap…that high pitched squealing beeping sound. What the hell? My nose is itchy, I need to scratch so bad it's killing me. Oh god finally, my hand is moving I can move my hand! I bring my hand to my nose and 'aaahhhhhhhhhh' I silently scream as nothing but what I am sure is a gargled moan escapes my lips.

The pain is so intense. The simplest touch of my nose sends the most horrifyingly painful sensation shooting through my body. I feel myself shake slightly, my bodies reaction to the pain. My eyes finally fly open, only to continually flutter being blinded by the light. I hear a soothing murmur coming from near me and try to focus on anything. I try to see, I try to listen, I try to feel.

"Sshh, it's ok Isabella. I'm Dr Cullen, I just came to check up on you. Your doing well."

And there he is….I now know that my worst fears are confirmed. I am dead! Why else would Edward be here? Nonetheless I try to speak, I want to hear his voice again, that beautiful velvet voice. Suddenly I realize wait he said, a name…a last name. Cullen…I can feel like there is something my brain is trying to register, but it's just too cloudy.

"C C Cullen" Is all I finally manage to get out.

He smiles that beautiful, crooked yet perfect smile as he speaks again. "Yes, love. Dr. Cullen. See your getting better. Your trying to respond!" He exclaims as though I were a toddler taking my first steps, or speaking my first words. Oh shit, toddler. Babies. My babies.

"I, I" I try again still hearing myself groan as the pain shoots through my body.

"Ok, Isabella. I'm going to give something for the pain. You'll sleep for a while again but we are cutting you back a little at a time. Soon you'll be able stay awake for short periods, ok?"

I grab for his wrist so close to my side and feel that familiar current mixed with the excruciating pain run through my body. He pulls back slightly and looks at me strangely but I still push forward. I need to know about Lily and Emma.

"EEEmma, LLLily" I say and hope he understands. He smiles and I simply know he does.

"They're fine Isabella, or may I call you Bells. I think it suits you." His voice still smooth sounds tinny, like my ears are stuffed with cotton and I'm sitting in a huge empty room made of tin. Fuck, he must have already given me the pain meds because my eyes are heavy and sleep is slowly pulling me under.

"They're with my parents. My sister, well Alice brought them there." WHAT?? Sister? What the hell, My mind is trying to make of sense of something it feels it already knows. Nothing makes sense anymore and then there is darkness….

**A/N: Ok, so that was a difficult one, but I finally got it out of the way. I know domestic violence can be a real hot spot for some, which is why I posted the warning at the top of the page. So hopefully nobody was too offended, I did warn you.**

**Hmm…I don't seem to be getting too many reviews on this story, not to say that I mind. It's not a big deal really, it just had me wondering about any interest in the story for the first few chaps. Not to worry though, for those who are following the story I will be continuing. There might not be too many voicing an opinion but there are many, and I do mean many that have put the story on alert, etc… So again I thank you for taking the time to read!**

**Sorry everybody, this darn site sometimes adds chapters all messed up. This time every sentence was underlined…annoying as hell! So I deleted it and am re-adding. Hope that fixes it.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Disclaimer- I own nothing, and just happen to be lucky enough to bring the Twilight gang along to play in my own little game!

Edward POV:

**Last nights shift had been one of the longest I had endured since coming to Seattle. I barely managed to sleep a wink, as every time I began to doze off I would see the horrifying sight of Isabella behind my eyelids.**

**I'm a doctor, I see things on a daily basis that most people would never be exposed to in a lifetime. She still got to me though. It's not like I've never heard the stories. All through your schooling and training you hear all about how you need to be able to step back, always be professional. Although every doctor has that occasional patient that slips through the impartial façade. **

**I know it's only been just over a year for me as a doctor, which in reality is not a lot of time but in that time I had never faltered, never felt hesitant. She broke that run I had going, and left me feeling….unsteady. Both as a doctor as well as on a personal level, I know for a fact that I have never released an audible gasp at the site of a patient. Nor felt that unfamiliar tug on my heart as I tried to clean the blood from her face. Or every time she cried out in the pain that my touch was causing. **

**I just couldn't shake the feelings I was having towards her. I want to help her in some way, and I feel insanely protective of her. My best guess would be that it just broke my heart to see Alice, my baby sister fall apart like that. I could only assume that it has something to do Alice, it has to, right? None of it makes any sense to me, I'm tired. I desperately need to put this from my mind and sleep.**

*********

**I must have finally managed to drift off sometime in the early morning hours as I found myself waking up on the couch just as the sun was going down. I had slept through the entire day and I was thankful that I have no memory of any dreams related to Isabella.**

**It was my day off today but I still found myself driving over to the hospital to check on Isabella's condition. I kept telling myself that this was ok because I was her admitting physician, and she was in such bad shape last night. Plus she is a friend of Alice's. **

'**Yeah right, Edward. Keep telling yourself that.' I mumbled to myself.**

**When I approached her room it was quiet. I didn't hear a sound other then the machines currently running in the room. I almost felt like a stalker as I slowly crept into her room. She was alone, and just looked completely broken. **

**I took a seat in the chair beside her bed as I looked over her file again. All I could think about was how much pain she must be in with all her injuries. As I read through the list again I just couldn't believe that a person who could hurt someone in this way could exist. **

**Broken leg**

**Broken wrist**

**Broken nose**

**2 fractured ribs**

**Facial lacerations**

**Head contusion **

**2 broken fingers…**

**Those were the worst of it but the list just went on. I'd been sitting here for over an hour when I looked up to see Lauren coming in to check on her.**

"**Oh…Dr Cullen, I didn't know you were in tonight."**

"**I'm not, she's…um a, a family friend I guess. So I was just checking in."**

"**I thought you didn't know her, that's what you said didn't you?" She seemed to have an edge to her voice as she spoke.**

"**I don't, she is good friends with my sister. Is there a problem Lauren? She does also happen to be one of my patients" I spat at her, god she was irritating as all hell. **

"**Oh I know. I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, I just thought it was strange that's all. SO have you noticed any change with her?"**

"**No, nothing." I had been sitting here over an hour and she had not even twitched. Not that I would go so far as to tell her that. I felt creepy enough sitting here all this time with a woman I don't even know, while she lays unconscious in a hospital bed. I found that I had to drag myself away from her, I just did not want to leave.**

**As I left her room I could hear Alice's voice coming from around the corner at the nurses station. "Hi, I was wondering if there were someone I could talk to about Isabella Swan? I just wanted to know if there were any changes." She was saying.**

**I mentally cringed as I heard Lauren's response. "Well if you hurry you might catch Dr. Cullen, well your brother I mean. He was just sitting in there when I went to check in on her."**

"**Really? Isn't it his day off?" Off course Alice never misses a beat.**

"**I think so, yes. He was just sitting there looking over her chart I guess, since he had it in his hands. He said she was a friend of yours, so he was checking on her."**

"**That's Edward for you." she spoke a little softer "Always so kind and caring." I didn't wait around to hear anything else. I made it home within hour after stopping by the supermarket for a few things.**

********

**The next couple of days were spent the same way. I would sneak into Isabella's room before and after my shifts. Plus stop by while working my shifts, just to make sure she was comfortable and receiving her pain meds on time.**

**On day 3, I was exhausted after a rather long and gruelling shift and I found myself nodding off while sitting in the chair by her bed. The first time my head dropped should have been enough to convince me to leave, but no. I had to stick out not wanting her to be alone.**

**I know Alice had been by quite a bit and there was a man by the name of Mike in here yesterday when I came to administer her meds. Plus Rose would be home today, so she wasn't without company completely. I just some how felt compelled to be here.**

**Today I was busted for my after hours visits as Alice just happened to enter the room while I was nodding off in the chair. I really didn't know what to say to her, how to explain why not only was I secretly visiting this woman but had now taken to sleeping in her room?? I should have just gone home.**

"**Edward, sweetie. Wake up." She said while nudging me, I groaned inwardly realizing immediately that I had been caught. I wasn't really doing anything wrong, but it still just didn't seem right.**

"**What are you doing here, Edward?" She asked quietly. I tried to cover quickly but I knew by the look in her eyes that she was suspicious.**

"**I was just checking her meds before I left for the day. It was a long day I'm exhausted, so I sat down for a minute and well…the next thing I new you were waking me. I told her. I knew stumbled over a couple of words but she seemed to be letting it go.**

"**Yeah, I wanted to thank you for that." She started "You know for watching out for her, I know you've been keeping an eye on her and keeping her comfortable. So thank you, Edward."**

"**It's my job Alice." I mumbled as I stood up.**

"**Well, whatever. Thank you anyway."**

**I left the hospital quickly after listening to Alice go on for a few minutes about how she had to get to the shop tomorrow. She had been neglecting it a little and since Rose would be here she could make the time. I was a little annoyed in hearing that Rose would be coming around, not that it was anything personal. Rose is great, but I couldn't help but think that trying to avoid one more person seeing me hanging around her room was only going to take from my time with her.**

**I didn't feel much like going home so I headed for my parents to pay a quick visit. It had been ages since I had been over for anything other then Sunday brunch. Plus I knew dad was out of town and mom would love the company.**

**As I entered my parents house I could hear a muffled cry coming from the front room. So I headed that way, only to be surprised yet not to find an infant in a small play pen crying out. I had forgotten that Isabella's children were staying here.**

"**Hey there cutie" I said while gently picking her up and holding her against my shoulder. "What's your name little one? Huh, I bet it's something pretty just like you. Isn't it." I found myself cooing at her as she settled into my arms and was no longer crying. I heard a gasp from behind me as I turned and saw my mother entering the room.**

"**Edward! My goodness you scared me half to death. What are you doing here?"**

"**Sorry mom, I didn't mean to. I'm not really here for any reason, I just thought I would stop by." I was beginning to wonder if this hadn't in some way been intentional. I mean I did know after all that Isabella's children would be here, and I couldn't seem to kick this crazy connection I felt to her. It made sense, I had been forced to leave her room when Alice showed up and now here I am with the next best thing. Her babies.**

"**Well, I'm glad you're here. Could you bring Emma to the kitchen for me, I was just having a small dilemma before you showed up. They're very well behaved little darlings but every once in a while they end up wanting to be fed at the same time and it's just not possible."**

"**Sure mom, no problem. What can I do to help?" I asked as we entered the kitchen and I noticed what was obviously her other daughter sitting strapped into some sort of a baby bouncer chair.**

"**Well Lily here has already had her food but is in need of her bottle. Do you think you could do that well I get some food into Emma?" She asked looking at me like it would be a miracle if I could manage.**

"**Mom, really! How hard could it be. I'm a doctor for pete's sake, I think if I could manage med school and even just being a doctor I can handle as small a feat as feeding a baby a bottle." I said as I handed Emma off to her and turned to reach for Lily. **

**I could hear my mom chuckling behind me as I first had trouble getting the strap unbuckled then cursed under my breath when I pinched my finger in the lock mechanism.**

"**I said I could feed her no problem, mother. Not get her out this contraption," I mumbled just as I was noticing the mass of bronze hair on top of Lily's head.**

"**Well look at you pretty girl, where'd you get all this hair?" I whispered to her as I placed the bottle to her lips.**

"**I'd say she rivals you with that mess of hair. Your dad had said the same thing when he first told me about them. Oh, make sure you burp her every couple of ounces, Edward."**

"**I know mom, I've got it. So has Alice been around much?"**

"**Oh yeah, she comes everyday. Usually spends part of the day helping out before she goes to the hospital. Then stops back in before heading home. She took Lily home with her the other night but doesn't want to separate them too much, which makes sense."**

**I didn't really say too much after that I was too busy trying to pay attention to the little girl in my arms. Not wanting to miss her burping schedule. On her final burp she had spit up a little on my shirt but I wasn't phased as I was too busy being mesmerized by her beautiful green eyes. She almost made me feel a little awkward, as she gazed back at me. Almost like she was trying to communicate using her eyes, she looked so perceptive. I was half expecting to hear a quiet 'Hi Edward' come from her tiny mouth as she gave me a lopsided grin.**

**I caught the tail end of my mom mentioning that tomorrow would be interesting as Rose would be at the hospital so Alice was spending the day at the shop. The girls would be needing their baths and she couldn't seem to keep them on a separate enough schedule to do everything herself.**

"**I don't know how she does it, she has some help but mostly seems to do it on her own. I guess practice really does make perfect. Ohhh…Edward look at you two, she's got your shirt clutched in her hand."**

**Sure enough when I looked down the little angel was sleeping with her head tucked under my chin and her tiny little fingers wrapped around a small piece of my shirt. Once mom started talking about how she couldn't wait to have grandbabies of her own I decided it was time for me to hit the road.**

**After I tucked Lily into one of the play pens in the front room and said my good byes to my mom and Emma I headed for the door turning briefly to offer my services.**

"**I'm working the late shift tomorrow mom. I could probably swing by for an hour or so earlier so you can get the girls bathed and what not without too many interruptions."**

"**Sure, why not Edward. That'd be great. So I'll see you tomorrow then." I left my parents house pretty much ready for bed. My head barely hit the pillow and I was down for the count.**

****** **

**I showed up to mom's the following day with just enough time to help with bottles and then keep one occupied while the other had her bath. Then I had to head to work, I hadn't seen Isabella all day and it was grating on my nerves.**

**I noticed as Rose sped by me leaving the hospital when I pulled in and couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped me. Realizing that there would most likely be no one to interrupt my time with Isabella .**

**Alice had stopped by again and was in the room when I had stopped by on a break. So I found myself acting as though I had come by to check on her charts and then chat with Alice briefly. Once she left for the evening I had found myself popping in on Isabella a few times through the night, including sitting with her for an hour or so after my shift had ended.**

**In my short conversation with Alice I had informed her that everything was fine, Isabella was only in an unconscious state due to the pain meds. She had been afraid of what seemed to be a near coma state, and was relieved to hear that we were just trying to keep her comfortable.**

"**She's going to be fine, Alice. She's no doubt in a lot pain right now and I'm, well we're just trying to keep her as comfortable as possible." I said trying to sooth her worries.**

"**Well I guess it makes me feel better, but I have to say that I'm worried about the girls. They've never been away from her, Edward."**

"**I think we're going to start weaning her off a little by the end of week. At least enough that she'll be lucid for short periods, she's going to be feeling pretty rough for a while, Alice."**

"**I know, I know. I just can't help but worry though, I mean the girls have all of us but they have no parent right now. At least not one available to them." Her eyes were glistening as she spoke, it was plainly obvious how important these people were to her.**

"**You know they're young enough that they won't register seeing her like this, you could always bring them one at time. Even if it's only briefly and let them lay with their mom, you know listen to her heart beat like they would if she cuddled them any other time."**

"**Oh my god! Your amazing Edward, do you know that? How had I not thought about that? I've got to go. I love you big brother." She whispered against my cheek as she pulled me down for a hug. For a tiny little thing, she seemed to pack some pretty decent heat.**

"**Thanks Alice, love you too."**

**She left in a rush mumbling something about bringing one of the girls by tomorrow night. By this time I had taken to having brief one sided conversations with Isabella. I would tell her about my day, sometimes about any difficult patients I may have had the pleasure of dealing with. I would reassure her that she would soon be waking up for us, and for her girls. Today I was quite happy to be able to tell her about Lily and Emma and how well they were doing. Knowing she would most likely take extreme pleasure in knowing they were being cared for.**

********

**I hadn't been around when Alice brought Lily by the following evening, but was content to sit and listen as she told me about how Lily had been fussing a little but immediately calmed as Alice laid her on her mothers chest. Again I felt that unfamiliar tug in my own chest as she spoke of the touching moment. Emma was brought by the following evening and was just as content to snuggle up to her mom. **

**I had finally gotten the nerve to ask about Isabella in what I hope was an inconspicuous manner. She hadn't had too much to add to what I already seemed to know. Her parents were deceased, Rose, Alice, a woman named Angela and this Mike fellow I had met were the only form of family she had, and none were blood related. **

**Until she reminded me I had forgotten that the monster that put her in here was not Lily and Emma's father. Alice didn't know much on that front, just that she returned home from college pregnant and she felt there were some strong feelings on her part. **

"**She's never really said much about him, you know I don't think I even know his name. When she did mention him the one time though it seemed to be more regret that he wasn't around then anything. It just left me with the feeling that if it had been under her control he would be here, or at least be in Emma and Lily's lives." Her mind seemed to wonder as she trailed off. **

"**I can still remember what she said clear as day. Something about how 'Lily actually looks more like her dad, and thinking of him just made her remember that the girls are never going to know him. They'll never know their father, never call him daddy, never have him comfort them. Whether it be due to a bad dream, a nasty fall, or their first broken heart.' It broke my heart, we both cried so I basically think that he must have chosen to walk away. Right?"**

**I didn't respond, it seemed like more of a rhetorical question then anything.**

**As the end of the week neared and the weaning process continued, Isabella was having a few brief moments where she seemed to be responsive and able to recognize when you were communicating with her. She had even said my name back to me, well my last name but my name nonetheless. **

**Her only concern being about her children's welfare before she slipped into a quiet slumber. That is one more thing to add to my list of all things Isabella, she is selfless.**

**The next couple of days were pretty much the same, she would have a few moments of lucidity seeming a little confused mumble incoherently and then drift off again. She seemed to speak of velvet and angels, even going so far as to say something about being dead. None of it made much sense to me. Last night as I sat with her I noticed she was more restless and realized that she would soon be waking more and possibly holding conversations.**

**As I was leaving her room, I thought I had been hearing things for a moment as she whispered my name. Only to hear her repeat it again this time asking for me to stay.**

"**Edward" She whispered.**

"**Edward, please don't go." Needless to say I didn't leave just yet, choosing to sit with her for another half an hour before leaving.**

"**I'm not going anywhere, you rest." I whispered as I gently pushed a stray hair back from her face. There was still so much swelling, but I imagined she was a very attractive woman in her normal state. I couldn't wait to see her, the real her.**

****** **

**The afternoon she finally woke, I had been leaning over her checking her vitals and Alice was seated in the chair behind me. Her eyes had fluttered then just suddenly shot open and she stared into my eyes then finally whispered my name again.**

"**Edward" She still seemed confused like she was trying to figure something out.**

"**Yes" I responded, surprised that she had used my first name. How are you feeling today?" I asked her. Only Alice jumped up before she could respond.**

"**Oh god, Bella! I'm so happy your finally awake. You had me so worried!"**

**My head jerked towards Alice for a brief second as the use of that name sent me back in time to my night spent with the woman that haunted my dreams for the first several months I was here. I was quickly brought back from my reverie as I took in what Isabella, well I guess Bella had been saying to Alice.**

"**Alice? Shit Alice, wha…what is he doing here? Please he has to leave, mmmake him leave." She stammered quietly. Her eyes were just a little wild, searching the room. I knew she was feeling disoriented, it was normal in her condition.**

"**What? He's my brother Bella, and your doctor. He's been taking care of you." Alice replied.**

"**No, no, no. You don't understand, ppplease. Just, he just has to go, please Alice."**

"**Isabella, you have to calm down, love. I don't want to have to medicate you again. Just relax, I'll finish checking your vitals then leave you with Alice to catch up. Ok?"**

**She didn't respond and her eyes never left mine. I thought she was going to have a panic attack, her heart rate was accelerating, her pulse quickening but she was maintaining a fairly even rhythm to her breathing so I let it go for now. **

**As I left the room I heard Alice scolding her a little about trying to kick me out. Isabella ignored her and only wanted to know about the girls. I was finishing up her chart at the nurses station and could still hear a hushed conversation going on behind the door before finally hearing Alice practically yell out in a high pitched tone.**

"**What? What are you saying Bells? I, I don't understand." She was immediately hushed by what sounded like a crying Isabella.**

"**Sshh, be quiet Alice! Someone will hear you."**

"**Edward, out! We need privacy." My sister exclaimed as I poked my head in the door to make sure everything was ok.**

"**Alright, calm down, Alice. I was just making sure nothing was wrong, you were pretty loud there." I told her.**

"**I'm sorry, Edward. We're fine. Just, it's nothing. Just go please, I'll talk to you later."**

**They continued to talk in hushed tones as I left, but I could help but feel like I was missing something. Something big. I didn't feel right walking away but there was no arguing with Alice….**

**A/N: So we're finally getting down to the real business here. Edward and Bella connecting again! Yes, Bella had a bit of a strange reaction to Edward being there but who wouldn't given the circumstances. I hope the update lives up to the standards of most readers, we're definitely getting closer!**

**Yes, we are back to a Bella POV next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just wanted to point out that I am not a moron…lol. I definitely know which sections of my chapters should be in bold, which is not the BODY of my story. Unfortunately I seem to have issues with how my chapters are presented once uploaded to the story. So I apologize although it is not my doing, for you having to read chapters where the A/N is in the regular form and the body is in bold. I promise you that is not how they appear on my laptop. Does anyone else have this problem? **

**A/N: Disclaimer-The story is mine while the characters belong to SM.**

**Welcome back, and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy another chapter from Bella's POV.**

**Bella POV:**

I could hear my angels voice murmuring again, and again I could feel that same electric current running up my arm and through my body as he gently held my wrist between his fingers.

"When do you think she'll wake up Edward? I don't know how much longer I can wait." Alice? Is that Alice's sweet voice I hear? What on earth is she doing speaking to my angel? God my head hurts, who am I kidding everything hurts!

As I lay here for what feels like an eternity but in reality is most likely only a few short moments. I take in the sounds around me, the pounding within my own head being the most predominant. Then the beeping of nearby machines, Alice's distressed tone, my angels velvet voice.

I can not make sense of it. How is Alice talking to Edward? How are they both here, if Edward is in my dreams? I wonder for a fleeting second how I am so sure that it is Edward since I am not actually looking at him. Suddenly images and voices and conversations are flashing through my mind.

Edward…Dr Cullen, Edward is Dr Cullen. All the pain. He makes the pain go away. Everything is black. Then even though I can't see him, I hear him. He tells me about himself, talks about work, his day. Oh god he talks about Lily and Emma, How? How does he know? Everything is so cloudy, I just need to remember it all. I can feel my eyes as they betray me, I need more time but my eyelids begin to flutter. Shit. I can't process this crap.

My eyes fly open and there he is, standing over me and he smiles. 'Edward' One word, one name really, is all that crosses my mind in that instant.

"Yes" Shit. Did I just say that out loud? "How are you feeling today?" He asks as a hyper little pixie begins to ramble words I can't quite comprehend . I can't do this right now.

"Alice!" I try to yell. "Shit Alice, wha…what is he doing here? Please he has to leave, mmmake him leave." I find myself pleading with her.

"What? He's my brother Bella, and your doctor. He's been taking care of you."

"No, no, no. You don't understand, ppplease. Just, he just has to go, please Alice."

"Isabella, you have to calm down, love. I don't want to have to medicate you again. Just relax, I'll finish checking your vitals then leave you with Alice to catch up. Ok?"

Ok? No it's not ok, he needs to leave, my mind is screaming. He needs to stop touching me. My eyes scanned the room as though I were looking for someone that could stop this. My heart begins to feel like it will pound right out of my chest. I couldn't respond, couldn't tell him that it was not ok and I couldn't tear my eyes away from those beautiful green orbs.

He finally left the room and the damn broke instantly. Silent sobs tore through my body and it hurt like hell. This was first time I noticed just how sore my ribs were, I could feel that they were wrapped in something tight around me under my clothes.

"Bella, that was uncalled for, I know your confus…."

I just ignored her and quickly asked about the girls and was both surprised and relieved that they were with Alice's parents. She went on to promise that she has been there everyday helping, it's just that I needed her and her mom had her days free and didn't mind caring for the girls at all. My relief was replaced by anxiety as my thoughts quickly drifted back to Edward.

"Alice, I need a new a doctor. He needs to stay away from me right now, I'm not ready, just not ready for what him being here actually means." I pretty much whispered yelled at her.

"Bella, he's been taking care of you. He's a great doct…" She attempted to whisper back but I cut her off.

"I don't care, you don't understand, Alice."

"So you keep saying, so make me understand. What the hell is going on Bella?"

I continued to silently cry as I tried to explain. "It's him Alice! Lily and Emma, it's him, It's Edward!"

"What? What are you saying Bells? I, I don't understand." Alice had raised her voice by now, probably frustrated with how cryptic I was being. She was saying one thing but I could tell as the words I had said were slowly sinking in by the look on her face.

"Sshh, be quiet Alice! Someone will hear you." I hissed just as the door opened and HE, stuck his head in the door.

"Edward, out! We need privacy." Alice's words surprised me but I knew the moment they left her mouth that she knew what was being said, what I was saying to her.

"Alright, calm down, Alice. I was just making sure nothing was wrong, you were pretty loud there." Edward responded.

"I'm sorry, Edward. We're fine. Just, it's nothing. Just go please, I'll talk to you later." She waited till she was sure he was now far from the door to speak again.

"Are you trying to tell me that my brother is their father?" 'Brother? Alice's brother? Oh crap. Cullen, as in Dr Carlisle Cullen. Alice's father.'

"Yes Bella, stop mumbling. Edward who is your doctor, is my brother." Shit, I did it again. My damn filter is broken, I need to stop voicing all my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed she was still speaking as I was berating myself. "I just told you he was my brother when you first kindly asked me to get rid of him."

"Oh god, I'm sorry Alice. I, shit. How did this happen? How long has he been in Seattle?" I had so many questions as I am sure she did as well. It was slowly coming back to me though as we both sat in silence for a few moments. I could remember small parts of what happened with James, the most important part being that he seemed to know about Edward already, and that seemed to be what had set him off. How he knew about him, I don't know.

Alice broke me from my thoughts as she spoke again. "I'm sorry Bella, I know you've been through a lot and I'm so happy to see your eyes open. I really am, but I still don't understand. You have to be wrong here, I mean I would know. My brother tells me everything and I promise you he would never walk away from them."

So I finally made her understand. I told her the whole story, Dartmouth, the pub, the motel, the one night stand, first names only, leaving him before sharing any other info with each other. She reacted so much better then I thought she would.

"So your telling me that I really am Lily and Emma's aunt, not just an honorary aunt!" She squealed as she squeezed my hand. "I would so hug you right now, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Alice it's not that simple. He doesn't even recognize me, how horrible is that? I felt like such a whore for the longest time because of the whole incident, and now look."

"Bella, honey. Of course he doesn't, no one does. You haven't seen yourself yet. Edward said you'll be fine everything will heal but your face was…is so swollen."

I brought my hands to my face and gently felt around. I groaned as I could feel the puffiness. "I need a mirror Alice."

"I think you should wait, Bells. Even just a couple of days."

"Alice" That one word was enough as she reached in her purse and pulled out her mirror.

"Huh…oh shit. No wonder I hurt like a bitch." I said trying to lighten the mood after the initial shock. Alice didn't laugh but she did remove the mirror from my hands and put it away.

She then went on to tell me everything she knew about my injuries and my progress, which was almost everything as Edward kept her informed since she was one of the few I look to as family. We sat in silence again after she had told me everything I would need to know. I think we were both just trying to take everything in.

"My mom's going to die Bella, this is going to make her so happy."

"You can't say anything. I need to figure this out first, you don't even know how your brother will take finding out he's a father. You never did say how long has he been here, in Seattle I mean?"

"That's what's so crazy. He's been back since just after you got back, he was the brother I told you would be home from med school soon and I wanted to set you up!" It was crazy. I can remember the conversation over our first lunch, maybe it would have been so much easier if I would have just made a point of meeting her brother.

"I'm so excited. I love them no matter what, but you have no idea what this means to me. What it will mean to him." She hesitated for a moment. "He needs to know Bella, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do. I just don't know how, to be honest. I spent so long wishing things were different, that I knew more about him. I wanted my girls to know their dad, you have to believe that, Alice."

"I know Bella, trust me. I have been there with you, I remember how upset you were over this. So don't worry about it. Now I have to go, but Jazz and I will bring the girls to see you tomorrow. Ok?"

I reluctantly agreed only after Alice told me about how Edward had convinced her that they were too young to even be phased by my injuries and that she should bring the girls to be near their mother. I was touched and it definitely sounded like him regardless of how little I really knew him. I resigned myself to knowing that he needed to be told as soon as possible, before he finally realized who I was and maybe put two and two together himself.

I must have fallen asleep again because when I opened my eyes next it was to a darkened room. I laid back just letting everything go through my mind. I couldn't believe that I had found him, that he was here all along. I couldn't help but wonder if I hadn't been spending so much of the last six months with an asshole like James would I have run into Edward sooner?

My door creaking open alerted me to someone entering my room, it was not difficult to recognize the messy mass of sex hair that was Edward as he came through the door.

"Oh sorry." He jumped slightly as our eyes met. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No" I responded in not much more then a whisper. " I was just lying here…thinking"

"I imagine you have a lot to think about, Isabella. You've been through a lot in the last week." His soft velvet voice just seemed to melt every last apprehensive feeling I was having about being around him. His presence was almost calming to me.

"Bella" I corrected him and watched for a reaction.

"I'm sorry?" He seemed to question.

"My name, it's Bella. At least that's what everyone calls me." He blinked a few times before responding.

"Bella, well it suits you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. At least I will be when some of this mess finally heals." I said while gesturing to my face.

"It's coming along just fine." I was so embarrassed that just the sound of his voice was causing an excited reaction from my body, that at that moment happened to become apparent by the way my heart monitor started going off. He took the last few steps to my bed to look at the machine that was betraying me.

"It's fine Edward." I hadn't noticed my slip right away, not until a crooked grin appeared on his lips and I quickly thought back to what I had said. 'Shit' I cursed myself again for calling him Edward.

He chuckled and I realized that again my filter had failed me. " Why don't you leave the medical opinions to your doctor, Bella. He hesitated before continuing. "Do you remember me talking to you? Is that why you find yourself using my first name?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen. I.."

"No, please call me Edward, I don't mind in the least."

"Ok, Edward. Yes I do remember some things, a lot of it is kind of hazy but I do remember. Thank you by the way, I can remember you telling me that my girls were good."

"It was my pleasure, they're beautiful little girls. Emma looks just like you."

"You've met them?" My words came out so much slower then I had planned.

"Yes, a few times actually. I've had the pleasure of Lily spitting up on my favourite shirt." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, it's no big deal I was kidding about the shirt being a favourite. She's a doll and can do it again anytime." He said while laughing that glorious laugh I had only heard on that one night.

"She's a spitting image of her father." I said pointedly. He tilted his head to one side, then narrowed his eyes looking at me before reaching out and placing his fingers against the skin of my arm.

"Do you feel that?" He whispered and his voice had taken on a different tone. It was my turn to tilt my head to one side, wondering where he was going with this. Of course I felt it. His touch burned my skin in the best possible way. The heart monitor started to accelerate just a little faster then last time. Another crooked grin slowly appeared on his face as he answered for me.

"You do." He simply stated and I could feel the blush covering my face and probably running down my neck as I sat here.

"I'm tired Edward, I think I need to sleep."

"Certainly, I'll check back on you tomorrow. Get some rest Bella, your body needs it."

I didn't sleep after he left. I just needed him to go, he was driving me crazy. Here I am, in the shape I am, having been through what I have and I'm having inappropriate thoughts. He places a couple of fingers on my arm and I feel it in my girly bits as though his hand were actually placed there again. 'Your pathetic, Bella." I muttered.

I knew I couldn't wait very long to talk to him. He and the girls had already lost so much time together, and I just had a feeling that it would matter to him greatly.

Edward had come by again the following afternoon and I just wasn't ready to have another conversation with him so I pretended to be asleep. He had been in the room maybe five minutes and I had no idea what he was doing since I wasn't going to risk opening my eyes. I could hear paper shuffling around a bit, so I assumed it was some sort of work.

I have to admit that I was not expecting to feel so angered or maybe it was jealousy as I heard that annoyingly shrill voice of Lauren Mallory as she entered my room.

"Oh Dr. Cullen, it's so nice to see you. I didn't think you were working till the night shift today." You could tell by the tone in her voice that she was over going over board on the sweetness and obviously wanted Edward.

"Yes Lauren, only I think I have to tell you that it's a bit disturbing that you seem to know my schedule all the time." Yes! I loved that he seemed to putting her in her place. Wait…did he just say he wasn't working? What was he doing here then?

"I just like to know who I'm scheduled with, that's all. No big deal. Maybe we can get a coffee again sometime, if it's slow." Coffee, again? Please tell me that the man I had looked upon as a god when I met him does not find the likes of her attractive! I was working myself up now and noticed the change on the heart monitor, I really hope they didn't.

"Lauren, I prefer to spend my free time catching up on things. If you remember correctly I just happened to be catching up on paperwork enjoying a coffee on my own when you came in a invited yourself to join me."

"You know you really should just let go sometime, you know just relax. It can't be healthy to always have your mind on work. When was the last time that you didn't spend your break in this very room? I really think I could help you relax, why don't you come with me for a bit."

Oh yeah that did it my heart was probably now one for the records. I tried to breath deeply and calm myself down, thank goodness it worked and the beeping returned to much more normal pace.

"Lauren, your being inappropriate in a patients room, get back to work before I have to discuss you with my father."

"Yes Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry" She muttered as I heard her leaving the room.

"You can open your eyes now Bella, she's gone." I knew that damn thing was going to give me away. I slowly opened my eyes one at a time just to find Edward smirking at me.

"I'm sorry but she annoys the shit out of me. We went to school together and it was just as bad back then."

"Yes, she seems to have that affect on people. So how long were you awake?"

"Long enough." I groaned, and Edward let out a small laugh. "I guess it's nice to have daddy in you back pocket, eh?"

Edward stopped looking through the folder he was holding to glance up at me. I could tell he wasn't sure how to take my comment. "Relax, Edward. It was a joke. I know Carlisle is always fair to everyone, whether your family or not."

"Yes he is, but I guess the perks of being his son can be more than pleasurable at times." He responded with his smile back in place. "Have you tried to get up and around yet?"

I snorted, which drew one of loudest, most beautiful laughter from his mouth. You could tell it was an honest to goodness tummy rumbling laugh. His smile was huge when he looked over at me and I noticed for the first time that he had the cutest little lines shooting out from both his eyes. God even the slightest start of eyes feet encircling his eyes was hot.

"What?" I said. "Edward, I can't even seem to walk across a flat surface without tripping over air, and you want me to walk on crutches with a broken leg?"

"I'm sure that's not entirely true." He said still laughing a little at me.

"No, I promise you, it is. Go ahead and ask Alice. I'm clumsy as hell, better yet check my medical records. I happen to be a regular here." He just shook his head at me.

Edward excused himself saying that he had a few things to do before work but would be back to check in on me once he clocked in tonight. I knew he was working the night shift, thanks to Lauren so I also knew that would mean a late night visit with Edward.

I couldn't wait for Alice to arrive with the girls. I was so excited to be seeing them. I was also looking forward to talking to Alice, I wanted to see if she thought I should talk to Edward tonight if he had time. I didn't want to wait long enough for my face to heal and him to recognize me as he may then figure it out on his own, which could cause issues.

I don't want the anger of holding out on telling him to just be one more obstacle in the way of attempting to get passed this. It was already going to be a shock for him, which is to be expected. It certainly was for me too.

Seeing Lily and Emma had been great. It was just what I need to get my spirits back up. I actually got to feed Emma her bottle as it was her feeding time, it made me feel so much better. I hate being away from them with a passion. Lily was her same observant self, just looking around the room and taking in her surroundings. I always knew that she looked like her father, but it wasn't till now that I have seen him up close again and having her here that I could really see it. She was Edward.

Alice and I agreed that the sooner the better because yes up until it couldn't be helped, I had no idea who he was. To keep it from him now would only be the worst kind of dishonesty and one thing I am not is a liar. She told me Edward hates being lied to and it would only make it worse to wait, and give us one more thing to possibly argue over.

I made sure to get a nap in through the evening so I wouldn't be too tired. I found myself going over dozens of ways to start this conversation and had yet to settle on one when I thought I heard his voice coming from the hallway. Just then my door was being pushed open and Edward strolled in like fine as ever.

"Good evening Bella, how did your visit go with the girls? Mom mentioned Alice was bringing them by." My heart rate spiked again at his mention of Lily and Emma, and I just wasn't sure if I was ready for this….

**To be continued….**

**A/N: Not to worry folks, I plan to start the next chapter today. So it won't be too long! **

**A/N: Maybe my lovely readers could let me know whose POV they would rather the 'discussion' be written for. Who do you want to hear from…Edward or Bella? ~Jacquie**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry to those that I had told that the update may have been the same night as the previous chapter. I sort of had another story idea come to mind and wanted to get the first chapter written while it was fresh. This actually the second version to this chapter which is what took so long, I just wasn't happy with the first nor am I too sure about this one…but here it is anyway! **

**For those of you that do not read it, you will miss the note where I have promised that this story will be worked on first. I will still update my new story which is called 'Throwing Off The Fates' sometimes but not nearly as often as this story. **

**I do believe that this one may well be close to half finished as it was not intended to be a long story, if I had to guess I would say something like 10-12 chapters are left before this one is complete.**

**A/N: As always I do not own the rights to Twilight nor Edward/Bella. **

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"Good evening Bella, how did your visit go with the girls? Mom mentioned Alice was bringing them by." My heart rate spiked again at his mention of Lily and Emma, and I just wasn't sure if I was ready for this….

**Edward POV:**

"Hi Edward. It went great, I was really happy to see them and I'm really glad you came back, I think we need to…um talk." She sounded quite nervous and her heart monitor was definitely telling me just as much.

"Ok, is everything ok? Are you in any pain?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that, your all taking great care of me. I hurt a little but I don't care, I don't want to sleep more then I really need to." She seemed to be considering what she wanted to say as she attempted to shift herself in the bed.

"Well, first of all I should apologize for trying to kick you out of my room when I first woke up. That was rude of me, I know."

"Bella, don't even give it a second thought. You were disoriented, it's normal."

"No, Edward. I wasn't, well I guess I was a little but I had woken up a few minutes before and was just trying to sort things out but I couldn't concentrate."

"Alright, no worries. All is forgiven, is that what you needed to hear instead me just refusing to let you apologize?"

"You know you can be like Alice in a lot of ways, and one thing I know for sure is that she can frustrating as hell." I had to chuckle at her little joke, only Alice and I probably are more alike then either of us might really want.

"So I've been told. Is anything else wrong? You seem distracted or something." I had to ask because she seemed distraught based on her facial expressions and maybe even a little pale, though that was hard to distinguish due to her injuries.

"Look Edward, I don't have the slightest clue how to say any of this and I would just very much appreciate it if you could just let me get it out. You know say what I need to say before you react. Can you do that?"

"Sure, I can. For the life of me I don't have a clue what you would find so hard to say, just speak your mind. I'm your doctor, you should be able to say just about anything to me." Bella seemed to exhale rather deeply as I spoke to her and I was becoming a little concerned with her heart rate, which could be nothing but stress as she seems anxious.

"This has nothing to do with you being my doctor, Edward."

She was starting to make me paranoid now, I was starting to think that she knew something of my feelings for her. I didn't want her to question me on it as I have barely been able to explain them to myself. I shouldn't have asked her if she felt that strange current between us when we touched, I should have left well enough alone.

"Edward! Did you hear me? You seem off in your own little world."

"Sorry Bella, no go ahead. I'm listening."

"I was saying that I want to give you something first." She handed me a small sealed envelope while speaking. "I just want you to put it aside to look at later, ok?"

She was totally throwing me for a loop here, I had no idea what she was getting at and honestly just wanted her to get to the point. Not that I didn't like or want to be here, because I do. Lord knows I do.

"Ok." I said taking the envelope and sliding it into my pocket.

She sat silent for a moment rubbing her hands across her face, only stopping to massage her temples in small circular motions. She exhaled deeply then turned to look at me again.

"This is going to be even harder then I first thought. I guess I'll just start at the beginning." She exhaled another deep breath and continued.

" We've met before Edward." Huh…what? "It's pretty obvious that you don't remember me, or don't recognize me anyway. At least that's what Alice seems to think."

She spoke to Alice about me? Why didn't Alice say anything? And I think I would remember if we had met before. I sat in silence for a moment trying to think of when or where I would have met her. I've only ever known one other Bella that I can think of. Before I could finish my thought process I was interrupted by Bella's voice.

" We…um well we met in New Hampshire." Shit, god she's going to tell me that she was that Bella. "It was right before I came home from Dartmouth." She must think I am such an asshole to not remember her, well of course I remember her but it certainly doesn't look that way to her.

"You, you went to Dartmouth as well." I asked not really knowing what to say but feeling the need to say something. I felt a tightening in my chest again as I realized that the broken woman I had provided medical care for that first night was, the woman I felt so connected to was actually that Bella, my Bella.

"Edward, please just listen. This going to be hard enough."

"It's ok Bella, just stop. I remember you, this doesn't have to be awkward I promise. Admittedly I didn't recognize you with your…ah injuries but it explains a lot." I was saying as I noticed that she was just staring at me with her mouth partly open. "I always wondered where you got to, I had been surprised to find you gone in the morning and I kicked myself in the ass for not knowing more then just your first name."

"Oh" I thought that was going to be her only reaction to my admitting to remembering her but she continued after a moment. "I'm sorry Edward, believe me you will probably never understand how much I had wished that I had stayed even if it was just to know your name."

"Oh" Now it was my turn to make stupid comments but she halted me from continuing any further by raising her hand to me.

"Just so you know I don't do things like that very often, well not all at really. That was the first time I had ever done anything like that. Now with that being said I…god. I'm sorry but I'm just going to say it and hope you don't freak out." She paused to take a steadying breath.

"Lily and Emma, they're yours Edward." I almost didn't hear her as her voice was hardly even a whisper.

"I…what? Oh my god." I found myself barely even whispering as well. I was not expecting that to come out of this conversation. I wasn't aware of how long I had spent just sitting silently trying to grasp what Bella had just told me. I am a father, I have not one but two daughters. Twins. Jesus, how the fuck could I have missed this?

I can't remember the last time I had cried but I truly felt like I could right now. Lily and Emma, Emma and Lily. I just keep replaying their names over and over in my head. I find myself looking at my hands, the same hands that have recently held my daughters…my daughters. God, I have missed so much I don't even know how old they are…

"How old…I, I mean when were they born?" I stumbled over my words, I felt like such an idiot for not knowing these things.

"Just over six months, they were born March 25th here in this hospital actually. You…your father was very helpful in my delivery." She spoke quietly still.

"My dad? That's not his specialty…" I had trailed off remembering a conversation I had with my father just last weekend when he brought up the twins he had helped out with. The same ones that he had commented on their hair, and something about how Esme would say they reminded her of me. Fuck! How many times have I come across my own children, my own blood and never even known it.

"I know, he just happened to be there…" I spoke quickly cutting her off, I didn't mean to I just…well my mind is kind of elsewhere, a little too preoccupied to realize that maybe I was coming off all wrong.

"I know, Bella. Just one more thing that I had forgotten but my father did tell me about it."

"Are you angry with me, Edward? I mean I guess I couldn't really blame you, this is so fucked up. I know."

"God no, I'm angry yes, frustrated yes, shocked even yes, but not with you. Just with the situation, I mean we both messed up, Bella. Not just you, not just me. Both of us. Fuck."

She didn't respond for several minutes and I didn't attempt to add to what I had already said. My mind was racing with so many different thoughts, what happens now, what do I do now, and my family. Shit my mom has been caring for her own grandchildren all this time, and Alice too. Wait…Alice, didn't Bella just mention something about Alice.

"Did you say that Alice thinks that I just couldn't recognize you? How long…how long has my sister known?

"Oh. No, no, Edward. It's not like that I swear. I didn't even know until I woke up and you were here standing over me. I only told Alice yesterday, that's what she was freaking out about when you came back in and she told you to leave us alone."

She was deep in thought while I was trying figure everything out myself.

"Look Edward, I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. There's no pressure here, really. I am not looking for anything from you, I've done it all this time…alone. Well I guess not alone, but without you I mean… and I still can. I just thought you should know, and you can take all the time in the world to figure this out…."

"No" I bit out. I knew it was wrong as I said it, I knew she hadn't meant it as I was taking it but somehow I couldn't stop myself. "I don't want to be kept from them anymore."

"I would never, Edward. I, I didn't mean it like that. Not at all, I swear. I just thought you might need time." I felt so guilty as I looked up and seen the silent tears streaming down her face.

"Don't, Bella please don't. I'm sorry, please forgive me" I moved before I was even aware of it and I was next to her bed. I took her uninjured hand in mine and again felt that same tingling run through me. "Bella, will you tell me something now?" She simply nodded as I wiped the tears from her face with my free hand.

"You never answered me before, do you feel it? Do you feel what I feel?" Her eyes slowly closed and she leaned her head back against the pillows as more tears flowed. I wished I could be inside that head of hers, I needed to hear her thoughts.

"I, Edward…yes." She whispered. It's always been there, even that first night."

I was so happy to hear those words, to know that this insanity was not just me. I've driving myself crazy not understanding, not knowing what it meant to feel so strongly towards someone I really didn't even know.

"I know it was. I think you may be right though, well partially anyway. I…um I think I need to go, I need to think. To sort through all this."

She looked at me through sad eyes and I realized what she must have heard from my words.

"No Bella, Listen, I already know that I will be here for you and for them but my mind is racing. I also need to finish my shift but I promise you I will be back tomorrow, is that ok?"

She nodded and I cupped her cheek with my hand for a moment trying to make her see the truth in my words by my touch alone as she wouldn't look at me. I gave her hand a quick squeeze and then released it.

The rest of my shift went by in a blur, I felt like I was in a dream like state and was more than happy that there was nothing too unexpected during my shift . I left the hospital in a daze and as I put my car in park and removed my keys I noticed for the first time that I was now sitting in front of my parents home. I knew exactly what brought me here…my daughters.

Before stepping out of the car I remembered the envelope that Bella had given me so I pulled it out and removed the contents. It was a picture of Emma and Lily as well as a letter.

_Edward,_

_By now you are aware of our daughters, and I need for you know a few things. The first and most important is that I swear to you that I wanted you to know, to be there, and to know your children and for them to know you too. My worst fear for them was that they would never know their father, know you. _

_I know that you were raised by good people to be a good man and that you will be an even better father, please know that I can not bring myself to regret what happened between us as I love my girls and would never change one thing that brought them to me._

_As to your question earlier, the answer is yes. I feel it now and I felt it the first night we met. I can not explain it but I have always felt a connection to you and now if only through Emma and Lily alone, I always will._

_I have enclosed a photo because I want you to see them, to always have them with you. I know it's not enough but I thought it would help you to get through, to make what may be the most difficult of decisions in your life. _

_Bella_

_P.S. was I not right? Lily is the spitting image of her father, from her gorgeous mess of bronze hair and green eyes to her beautiful crooked little smile._

I placed the items back in the envelope and made my way to my parents door. She was both right and wrong. Right in saying that a picture wouldn't cut it, I needed to see my girls knowing that they were mine. Wrong in thinking that this would be one of the most difficult decisions for me to make, it was in all honesty the simplest. Wrong because there was no decision nor choice to be made. It was simple they are mine, they are ours and I want them in my life regardless.

It was quite early still and mom was in the kitchen alone preparing bottles and food for the children. She was extremely surprised to see me as she turned around and I found myself apologizing for obviously scaring her. I could hear a happy ort of gurgling sound coming from a monitor on the counter behind my mom.

"Oh, the girls are waking Edward. Could you give me a hand and bring one down for me?"

"Sure mom, no problem."

Mom had automatically went straight for the crib in the far right corner of the room, which sent me in the opposite direction towards what just happen to be my little Lily. No I was not feeling as though I was taking to her more or anything, it just felt amazing to stare into what were no doubt a mirror image of my own eyes. It made what felt almost unreal, become reality.

Without even giving it any thought I had just followed my mothers lead in changing diapers and feeding both food and bottle. I did notice my mom was watching me here and there, probably wondering what had brought me here..

Mom had taken Emma up for a both saying something about taking advantage while I was here. Lily just kept a watchful eye on me as I moved about the kitchen and then settled in front of her.

"Hmm…I don't know what to say little one. What do you think? Can we do this? I have to wonder what you would have day thought about your daddy had we not met."

I felt strange having a one sided conversation with my infant child but I also found that I just didn't care. I cupped her chubby little rosy cheek in my hand and couldn't believe the size difference as I sat there frozen in that same position it just wasn't enough, I needed her in my arms.

I pulled her into my arms and watched as she clutched at my shirt again. "You seem to like daddy's shirts, princess." I said trying out the name on myself which strangely enough it felt like the most natural thing in the world to me.

A tiny gasp coming from the kitchen door brought me back to the reality of my surroundings, only to find Alice standing there her eyes glistening.

"Oh my god, Edward! You know, she did tell you. I was so worried she would back out, she was so scared you know?" She was saying as she approached me raising both her hands to my face and wiping away the tears I hadn't even noticed falling from my eyes.

"What's wrong Edward? Don't be scared, they're going to love you, they will!" She said with such conviction that I had no choice but to believe her.

"I…uh, um " Yes, the brilliant doctor always knew just what to say.

Before I knew it my pixie of a sister had her arms around both Lily and myself quietly sobbing herself as she told me how proud of me she was. "You look beautiful together"

Alice continued to question how my conversation with Bella went and how we left things. She was upset and proceeded to give me proper shit for leaving the hospital having not really settled anything with Bella.

"Alice, I needed to process. She knows I'm coming back and I made sure that she understood that I plan to be a part of their lives. It's not like she told me and I left, now calm the hell down."

"Ok, ok. I'm just so happy. I admit I was shocked to find out about the two of you but I'm happy, so very happy. They're wonderful girls, Edward. You'll see."

We were both to calm ourselves enough that mom didn't really question anything as she brought Emma down and we traded off so she could now bathe Lily. The moment mom left the room Alice started up again asking little Emma how she likes her daddy. I cradled her in my arms whispers promises of the wonderful changes to come, I knew it would take time but I also knew that everything was going to be just fine…I would do everything in my power to make sure of it.

I decided to wait on telling my parents until Bella and I could get together again and figure out what all of this meant for the four of us. I quickly made the decision to run home shower and sleep a few hours, then head back up to the hospital.

I already know what I want and now I just need to discuss things with Bella.

**A/N: Obviously Bella and Edward are not yet finished their conversation, but at least it's out there! Now time to see where these two will end up. **

**As I was saying above this is the second copy of this chapter, the first was more narrative and I just wanted to add a little more of a personal touch between the two. I realize it can seem a little boring with not much angst between the two over this, but my Edward would never deny his children. Especially not when one looks identical to him and he shares such a connection with their mommy! That's not to say that things will come easy for them though.**


End file.
